Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana
by Michelle Heath
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.  Will Daddy be there for the baby's arrival?
1. Chapter 1

"**SALVATION: FOREVER AND ALWAYS: OUR OHANA"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation, Forever and Always Series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son, Eric Kekoa Montgomery.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: August 4, 2011**

** A/N: Hello, everyone. Here's the next entry in the Salvation series. Hope you all enjoy and look forward to hearing from all of you! Michelle**

(Bullets are flying, men are yelling in dialects of Farsi and Pashtu, the darkness of the night sky explodes with brilliant shades of red and gold as explosions from U.S. missiles hit their targets, and the sounds of men screaming in agony is almost deafening. The team of U.S. Navy SEALs led by Lt. Tony Montgomery are doing their best to take advantage of the confusion to make their way to the LZ for extraction after having completed their mission. They are within mere yards of the designated coordinates and the helo is hovering as they sprint the short distance to their way out of this Hellhole when, suddenly, an unseen IED blows and takes Lt. Montgomery with it. A look of utter surprise registers on the Lieutenant's face just before a secondary blast rips his body into a million pieces. . . .)

"Tony! Oh. God. NO!"

(Kono Montgomery jerks straight up in bed and screams her husband's name in abject terror. For a few seconds, she remains caught up in the grip of the nightmare before she realizes that it was just that; a dream. She is drenched in sweat, her heart is racing, and she is shaking like a leaf. As she wakens fully, she falls back on her pillow and tries to get her ragged breathing under control. When she feels calmer, she slowly pushes herself into a sitting position on the side of the bed and glances at the clock on her bedside table. Tears slide slowly down her face as the last vestiges of her nightmare fade away and she realizes that she is in their home in Hawaii, it's three-thirty in the morning, and she's all alone. Kono is debating whether or not to try to go back to sleep when her unborn child makes the decision for her. Kono smiles and brings her hand to her baby bump as little Eric Kekoa Montgomery starts fiercely kicking her. . .

Steve McGarrett walks into the Hawaii Five-0 offices at 0630 hours and is immediately concerned when he glances into Kono's office and sees that she is already at her desk and apparently engrossed in a file she is reading. It has been three weeks since Kono's husband, Tony, left on an op, and, as is usually the case with SEALs, Kono has not heard from Tony or anyone at the base. Naturally, this is a concern for not only Kono but everyone in the Five-0 family, but the fact that Kono is due to deliver their first child in approximately three weeks has added a great deal of stress to the situation for them all. Once look at Kono is all Steve needs to change direction and head straight into her office. She is pale and there are dark circles under her eyes that speak volumes to him about how much rest she's getting and he is seriously worried about both her and the baby. Pushing open the door to her office, Steve walks in and sits on the corner of her desk as she looks up and attempts to smile but fails miserably. He sees the fear, uncertainty, and worry in her dark eyes and he wishes there was something the could do to ease her anxiety.)

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?"

"Couldn't sleep so I figured I might as well come in and make sure you guys were all caught up on your paperwork."

"How long have you been here, Kono?"

"I got here around five."

"Honey, I know you're worried about Tony and you're scared that he won't get back before the baby's born, but you cannot keep this up. This is the fifth morning in the last seven days you've been here before sunrise. You and little Eric need to rest."

"I can't sleep, Steve. I try to, I really do, but I cannot sleep with Tony gone. As soon as I close my eyes, I start imagining all kinds of horrible things. This morning, I woke up at three-thirty from a dream in which I saw Tony literally get blown to pieces."

"Kono."

"I know, Sam and Libby both told me we were all in the same club and to call them anytime something like that happened no matter what time it was, but . . . God, if I just knew if he was okay."

"Tell you what, I'll reach out to some of my buddies who are sill on active duty and see if they can tell me anything."

"You don't have to do that, Steve, but I appreciate the offer."

"You're welcome and yes, I do have to do this. I want to. Besides my wife, my mother-in-law, and my sister-in-law would never forgive me if I didn't."

"What if. . . What if Tony doesn't. . ."

"Hey, Tony's going to come home, Kono, and he's going to be here when the baby's born."

"I keep telling myself that, Steve, but . . _Not_ hearing anything from or about him is so damned hard!"

"I know it is, Honey, but one thing I do know is that no news is good news where SEALs on an op are concerned."

(Kono, with Steve's help, slowly gets to her feet and gives him a hug before walking down the hall toward the Ladies' room, and Steve watches her go with worry in his eyes. Sam and Caroline are already at the base and Lana is at the hospital so Steve pulls out his cellular phone and hits a speed dial. Seconds later, he hears a voice that sends relief flooding through him.)

"Good morning, Steve."

"Morning, Libby. Could you come down to the office? I need your help."

"Of course I'll be glad to come down to your office, Steve, but what exactly is it you need my help with?"

"Not what, Libby, who, and it's Kono. She was here early again."

"Bless that sweet child's heart; I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Thank you, Libby. I'm really starting to get worried about her and the baby."

(When Kono comes back from the bathroom she looks a little better but not much. She heads back to her office and resumes what she was doing before Steve came in. A little before seven, Danny and Chin walk in at the same time and appear to be in deep conversation. So engrossed in their discussion are they, that they fail to see Steve standing next to the smart table with his legs spread slightly and his arms crossed over his chest in typical Alpha male stance until they are almost on top of him. When they glance his way and see the fierce frown on his face, they're both instantly on alert.)

"Hey, what's up?"

"Kono."

"Kono?"

"She was here at 0500; had another nightmare last night."

"Damn. If she keeps this up, she's going to have that baby before her due date."

"No kidding, Chin."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I've called for back-up."

(Danny and Chin are so not stupid and utter the name of their guardian angel at the same time.)

"Libby."

"Exactly. She should be here any minute now."

"You, uh, haven't said anything to her about starting her maternity leave a little early have you?"

"Do I look stupid, Danny?"

"No, but pushing herself like this is _not_ good for her, Steven."

"Well, duh, but you both know that Kono's just as stubborn as they come. Besides, I'm not really sure sitting at home all day by herself would really be that good for her. I mean, if Tony doesn't get back in time to be here when the baby's born or. . . .She needs to be with some of us until he gets back, and I've got a feeling that, once Sam finds out Kono's still not sleeping, we're going to be staying with Kono until Tony gets back."

"Yeah, Caroline's pretty much got the same idea."

"As does Lana."

"Okay, then. If need be, we tag-team. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Absolutely."

(Libby Thrasher, Steve's and Danny's mother-in-law and a surrogate mother to everyone else walks into the Five-0 offices with a brisk, no-nonsense manner and smiles pleasantly at the three men standing at the smart table. Getting kisses on the cheek from all three men, Libby smiles at them fondly before getting down to business.)

"All right, read me in on the situation."

(And all three men smile because Libby has been a Navy wife and mother for thirty-five years, and keeps all of them on their toes. Once she has all the intel they can provide, she puts a pleasant, motherly smile on her face and heads into Kono's office. The three men left standing at the smart table, although none of them would admit it, all experience a strong sense of relief that Libby has, once again, come to the rescue.)


	2. Chapter 2

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: August 5, 2011=**

(Kono isn't at all surprised to see Libby walk into her office. She's well aware that everyone is worried about her and, if she's honest, she's worried, too. In the three weeks since Tony deployed, she hasn't been able to sleep very well, she's had to force herself to eat, and she's exhausted. What's got her the most annoyed, though, is the fact that she can't get a grip on her emotions. Of course, everyone's assured her it's just due to the hormonal changes from the pregnancy, but she hates feeling so out of control. She may not want to admit it, but she's glad to see Libby and manages a real smile for the older woman.)

"Hey, Libby."

"Hello, dear, I understand you aren't sleeping very well."

"I'm not. . I can't, Libby, every time I manage to drift off, I have these dreams. . I see Tony. . He's . .He's in enemy territory, and. . . He always, _always_ . . Dies."

"Oh, Sweetie."

"Steve told me that, where SEALs on an op are concerned, no news is good news, but . . I can't help but worry about him."

"Well, of course, you can't, dear, but you have that precious baby to think about, too. You're not doing either one of you any good by letting your imagination run wild. . . Mike was called up on ops all five times I was pregnant, and he was on an op when I had three out of the four miscarriages; he didn't get back until it was all over. He was called up twice when I was pregnant with Caroline, but, thank God, he was there when she was born. The point is, dear, that I worried so much about Mike, that I neglected myself and the baby I was carrying. Now, the doctors all assured us that I did nothing to cause my miscarriages, but I will always wonder if my frame of mind and, consequently not eating and sleeping properly when Mike was away, didn't somehow contribute to losing those babies."

"You had Caroline, Libby, and you and she were both fine."

"Yes, dear, but, by the time I was pregnant with Caroline, I had learned that I had to concentrate on taking care of the baby by taking care of myself. Oh, I still worried about Mike, but I also realized that he wouldn't want me to allow anything to happen to his child, our child, so, every time my thoughts would start drifting to Mike and where he might be and what he might be doing, I'd think about our baby. It was hard at first, but, eventually, I had trained myself to turn negative thoughts into positive ones."

(Steve, Danny, and Chin, on the pretense of looking over some information at the smart table, keep casting concerned glances in the direction of Kono's office while she and Libby are talking. All three men know that Kono will give them Hell if she catches them acting like protective big brothers, but, well, they can't help being worried about her, _and_ they all know three women who will kill them if they don't take care of Kono. Since none of them want to find themselves sleeping on the couch for an undetermined amount of time, they've decided to keep a close eye on Kono whether she likes it or not. Finally, Chin, who's standing where he can see into Kono's office without being too obvious, tells Steve and Danny that the two ladies are hugging one another and Kono actually has a real smile on her face. The three men quickly "get serious" about the information they're supposedly looking at as the two women join them.)

"Kono and I are going out to the Officer's Club for lunch; we're meeting Sam and Caroline. I'd invite all of you to go with us, but it _looks_ like you're terribly busy. After lunch, this sweet girl and I are going shopping, so don't expect her back for awhile. In fact, Steve, dear, Kono's taking the rest of the day off. Oh, and Mike and I will expect all of you for dinner tonight at our house; come over whenever you want to, but dinner will be ready around seven-thirty. That will give Lana plenty of time to get home and change, won't it, Chin?"

"Um, yeah, Libby that should be fine."

"Okay, then. See you all later."

(And before Steve, Danny, or Chin can say a word, Libby has "swept" Kono out of the Five-0 offices. Chin, who had been watching the two women with his mouth hanging open, turns around to find Steve and Danny wearing identical grins on their faces.)

"Your mother-in-law doesn't mess around, does she?"

"No, Chin, she doesn't."

"At least she got a real smile out of our girl."

"I just hope Tony gets back here before Kono goes into labor. It's not going to be pretty if he doesn't."

"Which reminds me, I told Kono I'd call some of SEAL buddies and see if I could find out anything about Tony's team. I'm going to do that right now."

(True to his word, Steve heads into his office and starts making phone calls. Danny and Chin, having actually found something that needs to be dealt with report-wise, get started and also check Kono's desk for anything that may need their attention. Half an hour later, Steve finds them in Chin's office and they stop their conversation as soon as they take one look at the dark frown on his face.)

"First, we never had this conversation. Secondly, Tony's team is in the Middle East and they're on a major op; one that's going to take them some time to execute. And, before you ask, I don't know where they are specifically, and I don't have any more details on the op. Guys, I think we need to prepare ourselves for the possibility that Tony's _not_ going to be here when the baby's born."

"Damn."

"Kono's going to go ballistic."

"We're not telling Kono, Chin. I'm not supposed to know anything I just told you two, so we cannot tell her."

"Can we tell our wives?"

"Danny, you moron, what did I just say?"

"You said we're not telling Kono, you didn't say anything about Sam or Caroline or Lana, Steven."

"No, you cannot tell anyone else what I just told you!"

"Fine, you don't have to get all huffy about it."

" 'Huffy', Danny, really?"

"Just saying . . . "

"Just don't say anything, _Danno_."

"Really? The Danno thing again?"

"Yeah, I think it's catchy."


	3. Chapter 3

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: August 11, 2011**

(Hungry, tired, and covered in dirt and sweat, Tony's SEALs walk back into the tent the Army guys set up for them at their base after yet another three day reconnaissance trek into the Afghan mountains and drop their gear before falling onto their cots in near exhaustion. For the past eighteen days, they have been on a hunt; a manhunt. They are looking for one of the top three leaders of Al-Qaida, and the man is proving to be damned elusive. Every time they get close, he just disappears. Their frustration level is fairly high, but none of them are nearly as frustrated as their commanding officer. They all know that Tony's wife is due to deliver their first child in approximately three weeks and he desperately wants to be there when his son is born. That's not going to happen, however, unless they find the man they were sent to get. Telling his men he's going to check in with his superiors, leaves the tent and heads over to the Headquarters tent. Senior Chief Tim Newton looks around at the rest of the team and decides to "take the bull by the horns".)

"The Boss' wife is due to have that baby in three weeks and he needs to be there when it happens. Now, I know you guys all want to go home as much as the Boss does, and we've been doing everything we can to find this asshole, but we need to get this done ASAP."

"It'd be nice if we could get some decent intel for a change."

"They're doing the best they can, Dodd. You know how these guys can vanish in the blink of an eye."

"Yeah, well, they can't be that good."

"They'll slip up eventually, and we'll be on top of them when they do."

"Let's hope it's in the next couple of weeks."

(Libby and Kono are already seated at their table when Sam and Caroline get to the O Club and join them at their table. Libby watches her two daughters, both so beautiful in their uniforms, as they make their way to the table and feels an enormous surge of pride, and both young women make sure to kiss their mother on the cheek before sitting down.)

"Hey, Kono. Glad Mom talked you into joining us for lunch."

"I am, too, Sam. I think I was driving the guys crazy."

"You could never drive them crazy, Kono, they all love you!" 

"Yeah, Caroline, like a bothersome little sister."

"Little sister, yes; bothersome, never!"

"Lately, they all jump every time I get out of my chair; it's almost funny. I mean, you should see the expressions on their faces. The other day, I sort of sighed when I walked by them in the hall and they all three nearly tripped over themselves asking if I was all right."

"They're _men_, Kono, and you're a pregnant woman who's three weeks away from you due date. Of course they're acting like total idiots!"

"Steve and Chin I can understand, Sam, but Danny's been through this before. You'd think he'd know better."

"Again, Kono, _he's a man_! Steve and Chin panic, so Danny does, too. It's his way of showing his support of the brotherhood."

"And they say women are subject to hysteria."

"Now, girls, I think it's very sweet that those boys are so concerned about Kono, and I'm sure Tony will appreciate their diligence once he's back home."

"I'm sure he will, too, Mom."

"And speaking of my husband, I think I need to be ready in case he doesn't get back before the baby's born, so I was wondering if you guys would help me out."

"Sure, Kono, what do you need?"

"Don't volunteer before you know what it is I want, Caroline."

"It couldn't be anything too difficult, Kono. What do you need?"

"I need a labor coach."

"A labor coach. You mean, someone to be with you in the delivery room to talk you through the delivery?"

"Exactly, Sam! Tony would obviously be my labor coach if he's here, but, well, I'd like to have a replacement lined up just in case."

"I'd do it in a heartbeat, Kono, but I can't guarantee that I'll be on the ground when you go into labor and neither can Caroline."

"Well, then, girls, I guess that leaves me. I'd be delighted to be your labor coach, dear."

"Thank you, Libby, I really appreciate this."

"Not at all, dear, but remember, I'm only your back-up. I'm sure that handsome, young husband of yours will be here in plenty of time to see his son come into this world."

"Absolutely! Still, I feel much better now that I have someone on standby."

"By the way, girls, your father and I are having you all over for dinner tonight. I've already told the boys, so we'll expect to see you all at the house later."

"Works for me, Mom; Kono, Steve and I will pick you up on the way."

"I can drive myself, Sam, but I appreciate the offer."

"Are you sure? 'Cause, you know, it's not a problem for us to pick you up."

"Or Danny and I can get you, Kono."

"Guys, I'm having a baby; not major surgery."

"Would you kindly stop arguing and allow us to take care of you, please?"

(Kono, relaxing for the first time in days, can't help but laugh at the mock severity in Caroline's tone and she realizes that she really is glad she's spending the day with Libby and they're having lunch with Sam and Caroline.)


	4. Chapter 4

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 5, 2011**

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I would like to sincerely and profusely apologize for not having updated this story in a while. I've been a bit "under the weather", but am much better now. Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story! Michelle**

(Libby solves the problem of anyone having to pick Kono up for dinner by telling all three young women that she and Kono are going shopping after lunch and, since they dropped Kono's car off at the Montgomery's house on their way to the base for lunch, Kono will simply return to the Thrasher's with Libby and either Sam and Steve or Caroline and Danny can drop her off at home after dinner. None of the three younger women dare to argue with Libby, and, after having a perfectly delightful lunch, Sam and Caroline head back to Flight Ops and Kono and Libby head off on their shopping expedition. . .

A few hours later, Mike Thrasher smiles as he hears the sound of laughter coming from the direction of the kitchen as Libby and Kono enter the house from the garage. Walking into the kitchen from the den, his smile widens as he sees the numerous bags from several different stores both his wife and Kono are carrying into the house. Giving his wife a kiss on the cheek, Mike deftly relieves Kono of the bags she's carrying before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, as well.)

"Well, it looks like you ladies had a good time this afternoon. Is there anything left out there for other shoppers?"

"Of course there is, dear. We just picked up a few things we needed for the new bathroom, and you certainly didn't expect us to go shopping without picking up some things for the baby, did you? Anyway, did you make it to the commissary? The rest of the children will be here for dinner in a couple of hours."

"Yes, Libby, I went by the commissary and got everything we need for dinner. The chicken is marinating, the vegetables have been washed, cut up and are ready to be cooked, the things for the salad are washed and in the refrigerator just waiting to be put together, and the beer is on ice in the big cooler. All we need are the children."

(In spite of their wives telling them that Kono's fine, both Steve and Danny are more than a little apprehensive about "their girl's" state of mind after what they've all gone through for the past several weeks. However, when they arrive at the Thrasher's house later that evening, they can see for themselves that Kono is doing just fine. Lana and Chin are already there and they, too, are very relieved to find Kono laughing and joking like she hasn't since before Tony was deployed. Sam, having an agenda of her own, heads into the house and, after kissing her parents hello, heads straight to the bar to look over the wine selection. Finding the bottle she wants, she quickly hides it behind several other bottles and turns toward the kitchen with a perfectly innocent smile on her face.)

"Steve, would you mind running down to that wine shop down the road and getting a bottle of . . "

(But Mike interrupts Sam before she can finish speaking.)

"There should be a bottle of that wine you like in the bar, Sam."

"There isn't, Dad."

"Are you sure? Because I could have sworn there was a bottle in there."

"It's not a problem, Mike, I'll be right back."

(And Steve is out the door before Mike can say another word. Walking out from behind the bar, Sam joins everyone else in the kitchen.)

"Samantha, I know for a fact there was a bottle of that wine in the bar. Why on Earth did you send Steve out to get some more?"

"Because it was the only way to get rid of him for a few minutes, Dad."

"Why ever would you want to get rid of your husband?"

"Steve's birthday is coming up and I want to throw a surprise party for him, and this was the only way I could think of to be able to talk to all of you about it without him around."

"Ah. . . Well, dear, I'm assuming you've already planned this op, so read us in."

(And for the next several minutes, Sam proceeds to do exactly that. There are a few questions and suggestions, but everyone has his or her assignment for executing Steve's surprise party well before he returns. When he does get back with Sam's wine, she makes sure that she thanks him properly. As is usually the case, the men gradually end up out on the deck near the grill while the women congregate in the kitchen to talk while putting together the salad and steaming veggies. When Danny and Chin step inside to get the chicken out of the fridge, they find the five women enjoying a lively conversation and Kono is right in the middle of it. In very short order, they are sitting down to dinner on the Thrasher's back deck. Kono has given up on trying to get everyone to stop treating her like an invalid, and simply sits back and thoroughly enjoys being waited on hand and foot; especially when all she has to do is mention that she would like some more chicken or salad or water and Steve, Danny, or Chin jump to do her bidding while their wives and Libby and Mike look on in amusement. Lana, who has developed a wicked sense of humor since becoming a part of this particular family, can't resist teasing the guys.)

"Well, ladies, I don't think any of us has to worry about being looked after when we're pregnant."

"No kidding. The guys will have it down to an art when the next baby comes along."

"Well, these three will, Caroline. We may have to do a little training with Tony."

"No, Sam, I think Tony will be okay. In fact, he'll probably have to give these guys some 'Daddy' training."

"Hey!"

"Oops! Sorry, Danny. Although, it has been a while since you dealt with a newborn. You might need a refresher course."

"I'll have you know I can change diapers with the best of them, Lana!"

"Good, then babysitting Eric won't be a problem when Tony and I want to go out, will it?"

(But before Danny can answer, Kono's cellular phone rings and one glance at the caller I.D. has her on her feet and moving toward the door leading into the den instantly.)

"Thank God. I was beginning to think Tony wasn't going to make it back before the baby's born."

"Just because he's calling doesn't mean he's going to be back in time, Chin. It just means he was able to get a call through to Kono."

"Yeah, Steve, I know, but I've got my fingers crossed. I do not want to be around Kono if she has to deliver that baby without him."

"Kono will be just fine, dear. Actually, it's you boys I'm worried about."

(Although Steve, Danny, and Chin all send Libby disbelieving looks, Kono emerges from the house with a smile on her face and holding her cellular phone in Libby's direction before any of them can speak.)

"Tony would like to speak with you, Libby."

"Hello, dear, how are you? . . . That's good. . . You're very welcome, Son, and don't you worry another moment about your sweet wife and that precious baby. We'll take excellent care of them for you until you get back. . . . Of course, you can, dear. . . Steve?"

"Hey, buddy. . . . I do. . . Yes. . . Hey, Tony? We'll see you soon. Hang on. . . Kono."

(And taking her phone from Steve, Kono disappears into the house again for a more private conversation with her husband. Although Steve's demeanor doesn't change one iota, Sam sees something in his eyes that worries her and she has a feeling she knows exactly why Tony wanted to talk to Steve. Not wanting to put a damper on everyone's good spirits, however, Sam keeps her thoughts to herself. . . .

Several minutes later, Kono comes back outside and sits back down at the table. The relief on her face is evident as she fills everyone in on the parts of her conversation with Tony she's willing to share.)

"They're all okay, but he still doesn't know when he'll be home. He did say they were doing everything they could to complete their op so they could get home, but . . He . ."

(In a heartbeat, Libby and Sam both realize what's about to happen and Libby beats her daughter to Kono's side by a couple of seconds reaching Kono as she bursts into tears. Murmuring gentle words of comfort to the crying, young woman, Libby puts an arm around Kono and ushers her into the house. Chin, looking totally confused, finally speaks up.)

"I thought being able to talk to Tony would make her feel better."

"It did, Chin, but not knowing where he is or what he's doing or when he'll be home is killing her."

"I get that, Sam, but still. . . Must be those pregnancy hormones again."

"It has nothing to do with her pregnancy, Chin. Excuse me."

(The table is unusually quiet after Sam makes her quiet utterance and heads inside to join her mother and Kono. Mike, looking straight at Steve, finally speaks up.)

"Years ago, Libby used to say there should be a special medal for women who loved SEALs because they had to deal with a great deal of heartache and uncertainty. I never realized exactly what she meant, what she went through every time I was called out on an op, until a few years ago when I saw Sam go through the same thing. I believe the two of you had been in Miami for a few days and you got called out in the middle of the night. Sam flew to Washington and stayed with us until her leave was up. That's when I found out you were going to be my son-in-law one day. I took one look at Sam and knew she was in 'the club.'"


	5. Chapter 5

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 7, 2011**

(While Steve is staring at his father-in-law with shocked surprise written all over his face, Sam has stepped inside the house and finds Kono and her mother sitting on one of the large, comfortable sofas in the den. Kono's head is down and her shoulders shake as she cries. Libby's arms are around Kono and she is still quietly murmuring words of comfort to the stricken young woman. Wordlessly, Sam walks over to the sofa, sits on the other side of Kono, and places a hand on her arm. When Kono looks up at the blonde, Sam's heart twists painfully at the agony she see's in Kono's eyes. A moment of quiet understanding passes between the two younger women and Libby, watching the unspoken exchange, feels a surge of motherly pride for her daughter. Realizing that, perhaps, Kono might relate to Sam a little more closely at the moment, Libby stands up, gives both young women a kiss on the cheek and heads back outside. Sam waits until the door closes behind her mother before she speaks.)

"You know, I used to worry about where Steve was and what he was doing and it didn't take me long to get so stressed out I couldn't think straight. There were several times when we'd _finally_ managed to both get leave at the same time and we'd gone off to some romantic place for a few days, and . . . After a couple of days, Steve would get a call in the middle of the night and be packed and out the door in a matter of minutes. I never could go back to sleep after he was gone, so I'd just get up, take a shower, get dressed, pack and be at the nearest airport within an hour of his leaving me. It was always much easier for me if I had to go straight back to whatever carrier I was assigned to because it forced me to get my mind off Steve and back on flying, but, a couple of times, I went to see my parents in Washington and, although they were glad to see me, it didn't take them long to figure out I was totally miserable and why. Although he's never admitted it, I think my Dad even went as far as to use some of his connections to check on Steve and make sure he was okay so that, when Dad would tell me Steve was just fine, he wouldn't be just saying it to make me feel better. What I'm trying to say, Sweetie, is that I completely understand exactly what you're going through right now, and I know this waiting and wondering is hard; especially since you're due to deliver that sweet baby in a few weeks. Sometimes, all you can do is just go ahead and have a good, long cry and try to get some of it out of your system. If that's what you feel like doing, you go right ahead. I'll kill the first person who dares to say a word to you about it."

(And just as Sam had hoped, her last comment elicits a small giggle from Kono. Relieved that she's gotten a laugh, small as it is, out of Kono, Sam presses her point.)

"I mean, Caroline and Lana aren't in 'the club' and have absolutely no clue what you and me and Mom are talking about so they'll probably be the first two to start telling you something like . . 'crying isn't good for you or the baby,' or, 'don't get yourself all upset', or something else equally ridiculous, but you go right ahead a cry if you want to. I mean, I think it would be much worse for you and little Eric to keep it all inside instead of letting it out."

"You're right, Sam, but I feel like crying is all I've done since Tony deployed. I know part of it is because of my crazy pregnancy hormones, but a big part of it is because I'm scared to death something's going to happen to him. I can't explain it, but I have this weird feeling about this op."

(The sickening sound of a fist pounding into flesh reverberates through the small, dirty room as Lt. Tony Montgomery's head snaps to the right. His head is splitting and he experiences the metallic taste of blood in his mouth as his captors walk out of the room and leave him alone again. For the past eighteen hours, Tony has been tied to a straight-backed chair in this Hellhole while different Al Qaeda operatives have taken turns "questioning" him. Tony's team was ambushed just as they were closing in on the man they are looking for and he has no idea whether or not the rest of his team is still alive. As for himself, he's fairly certain that he has several severely bruised, if not broken, ribs, a concussion, and various bruises from the beatings that have been inflicted on him over the past several hours. His hands and feet are nearly numb from being tightly tied to the chair and he has been given no food or water since being captured. When his captors aren't torturing him, his thoughts wander to his men and their welfare and also to Kono. In fact, the only way he's gotten through the last few hours has been to picture his wife's beautiful face and brilliant smile in his mind. His mind turns to thoughts of his son and Tony seriously wonders if he'll ever get to see his child. As best he can figure, his team has missed two designated check-in times with their command post. He and his men knew going into this op that, should they be captured, they might be completely on their own but Tony's praying that another SEAL team is on the way to get them out. Some time later, four tangos enter the room and cut the ropes securing his arms and legs to the chair. The sudden rush of unrestricted blood flow to his extremities is sharp and painful but Tony welcomes the pain; at least he's still alive to experience it. Two of the tangos roughly grab his arms and drag him out of the room, down a narrow, dark hallway, and shove him into another room where he immediately falls to the floor. His vision clears after a few seconds and he realizes that the rest of his team is in the room. From the looks of them, they've all be subjected to the same type of interrogation as has he. Senior Chief Newton, although bruised and bloody himself, looks mad as Hell as he inches his way over to Tony's prone form.)

"How badly are you hurt, Lieutenant?"

"I'll live, Senior. What about everyone else?"

"We're all in about the same condition you are except for Dean Dodd. I'm pretty sure he's got a few broken ribs and I know his left wrist is broken, but what I'm most worried about is the fact that he's unconscious and has been since one of these bastards hit him in the head with a baseball bat four hours ago."

"Damn it! Anyone been able to pick up on anything or have any idea where we are?"

"No, Sir. The few conversations we've overheard have all been about whether or not they're going to kill us one at a time or altogether. As far as where we are, well, your guess is as good any, L.T."

"As close as I can figure it, we've missed two scheduled check-ins so I'm hoping the cavalry is on the way."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, Sir. We knew going into this that the chances of rescue should we be captured were slim to none. I'm thinking we're going to have to figure a way out of this one ourselves."

"Which makes me wonder why they put us all in here together. Surely these guys aren't so stupid as to think a team of SEALs, even injured, isn't dangerous. . . . We need an escape plan, Senior."

"Roger that, Sir. Problem is, we're not real sure where we need to go once we get out of here."

"One thing at a time, Senior. Let's get out of here first."


	6. Chapter 6

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER SIX **

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 7, 2011**

(Libby calmly steps out onto the deck and makes her way over to the table where she meets the concerned gazes of everyone else.)

"Kono will be just fine. Sam has everything under control."

"Mom, please don't be offended, but I'm so glad I'm not in 'the club.' I can't begin to imagine what Kono's going through right now."

"I'm not offended at all, Caroline. I perfectly understand your feelings, and I don't blame you one bit."

"Are you sure Kono's going to be okay, Libby?"

"Chin, dear, trust me. She'll be fine. . .Well, would anyone like some dessert?"

(Caroline, Lana, Danny, and Chin begin to clear the table and find Sam and Kono still sitting in the den talking as they carry plates and silverware into the kitchen. Although Kono is no longer crying, her face is tense and her expression serious as Sam quietly talks to her. The two young women stand up and walk toward the kitchen as Chin is placing some plates into the sink and he meets them putting an arm around his cousin's shoulders. Giving him a small smile, Sam excuses herself and joins her parents and Steve on the deck.)

"We're going to stay with Kono tonight."

"Yeah, I sort of had that one figured out, Sam."

"Steve, what did Tony say to you a little while ago when he called?"

"He wanted to make sure I had his letter and . . . He wanted to make sure I knew where he kept his will."

(This statement shocks Sam and her parents into silence and both Sam and Libby pale somewhat. Mike exchanges a look with Steve that only another SEAL would understand.)

"You do not say a word about this to Kono, do you hear me, Steve? It will send her over the edge."

"I wasn't planning to, Sam. If she asks why Tony wanted to talk to me I'll come up with something plausible but I won't tell her the truth."

"Of course you won't. I'm sorry, Steve."

"It's okay, Sweetheart. It kind of threw me, too."

"Sam, let's go back in the house and make sure Kono's okay."

"Right behind you, Mom."

(Steve and Mike watch their wives walk into the house and then Mike's eyes meet those of his son-in-law.)

"Tony's not the type of person to panic or make mountains out of molehills. If whatever he's involved in has him worried enough to make sure you know where his will is, it's something big. Think I'll make a few phone calls and see what I can find out."

"Thanks, Mike. I've already reached out to some people and found out he's in the Middle East, but that's all I know."

"I'll call you if I get any information, Steve. You and Sam just make sure you take care of that young lady. And call if you need anything. Libby and I can be at Kono's in no time if need be."

(The two SEALs walk back into the house and find that everything has been cleaned up and put away. Kono, obviously tired and emotionally wrung out, does her best to hide a yawn, but Libby sees it immediately. Announcing that Kono and Eric both need their rest, Libby sends a meaningful look to both Sam and Steve and they take the hint and tell everyone good night. As soon as they are in Steve's truck, Steve tells Kono that he and Sam are spending the night at her house and she shouldn't even think about arguing. The look of utter relief on the young woman's face somewhat surprises both the McGarrett's and causes them to realize just how on edge Kono really is at the moment. After stopping off at their house to get a few things they need, they are inside the Montgomery's house and settled in no time. Just before going into her and Tony's bedroom, Kono hugs first Sam and then Steve and tells them how much she appreciates their presence. After changing into a pale yellow silk and lace nightgown and brushing her teeth, Sam slips into bed beside Steve in one of the extra bedrooms and joins her husband in staring up at the ceiling; neither of them the slightest bit sleepy. Steve's arms are folded behind his head and Sam's are lying on top of the covers as they each run the events of the evening through their minds; their worry for Kono and Tony first and foremost in their thoughts. After several minutes, Sam suddenly snuggles as close to Steve as she can get, lays her head on his chest, and throws one arm over his rock-hard abs hugging him fiercely. Steve's arms immediately go around his wife's body and hold her tightly even as he crooks his neck to look down at her in surprise.)

"Not that I'm complaining, Sam, but what brought that on?"

"I was just lying here thinking that I've been right where Kono is too many times to count and I just needed to hold you, Steve. I just needed _you_ to hold me."

"Tony will be fine, Sam; he'll be back home soon."

"I wish you could guarantee that."

"Your dad's going to make some calls and see if he can get any information on Tony's team, and he's got enough pull at the Pentagon that he just might be able to come up with something."

"What if . . ."

"Don't go there, Sam!"

(After checking on Petty Officer Dean Dodd, Tony is just as worried about him as is Senior Chief Newton. There's an ugly bruise on the man's right temple but not much swelling which means that the swelling is on the inside and they man could have a serious brain injury. Although all the SEALs have been beaten and some of them have bruised and even broken ribs, they're all determined to find a way out of the situation they're in and get Dodd to safety. After several hours of waiting, watching, and listening to their captors, Tony comes up with an escape plan and quietly explains what he wants to do to the others.)


	7. Chapter 7

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 7, 2011**

(At 0500 hours the following morning, Sam carefully tries to extricate herself from her Steve's strong arms before the alarm awakens him but she should have known better. It is his hand that reaches over her and shuts off the alarm just before he dips his head to capture her mouth with his for a "good morning" kiss. When he finally lifts his head from hers, the grin on his face widens at Sam's breathlessness. The guest room they're sleeping in is on the opposite side of the house from the master bedroom, but Sam keeps her voice down all the same.)

"I have to get ready to go to the base, Steve; I have to be 'wheels up' at 0730! Besides, we're not at home, remember?"

"I know where we are, Sam. Just can't help myself."

"Well, you'd better 'help yourself', Mister! I'm going to make sure Kono's okay and start breakfast while you take a shower, and don't take all day, either!"

"Aye, aye, Commander!"

(Sending him a mock-glare over her shoulder to counter the mock-salute he threw her, Sam slips out of the bedroom, down the hall, and stops when she reaches the den. Kono is already up and dressed and is cooking breakfast. Striding into the kitchen and stopping directly in front of her friend, Sam crosses her arms over her chest and uses her best commanding officer's voice.)

"Just how long have you been up?"

"Um, not long. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"How. Long?"

"Since . . . Four."

"Four? Did you have another nightmare?"

"Well, um, yeah."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"It's not a big deal, Sam. I knew you had to fly early this morning, and I didn't want to bother you and Steve."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"No, Sam, really."

"Okay, one, I'm the CAG, remember? I can pull myself from the day's exercises if I need to and, two, you could never be a bother to us!"

"I'm okay, Sam, really."

"Oh my God, you're making me crazy! What? Am I going to have to sleep in the same room with you so I'll know when you have a nightmare?"

(Kono is having a hard time keeping a straight face during Sam's tirade because Sam, herself, is about to burst out laughing. Once their giggling spell is over, however, Sam's face takes on a serious expression once again.)

"Kono, Sweetie, you really should have woken me."

"Sam. . ."

"Hush! Remember me telling you that I went to see my parents a few times after Steve was called up when we were together?"

"Yeah."

"What I didn't tell you was that I had nightmares about Steve just like the ones you're having about Tony. Mom sat up with me a lot of nights talking me down. I would literally wake up screaming and shaking all over, Kono. _I 'saw' Steve die_ in those dreams! I don't know what I would've done if Mom hadn't of been there for me; let me be there for you, please?"

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him, Sam. I love him so much; Tony is my life!"

"I know, Sweetie, I know. . . Mom told me that, instead of dwelling on all the negative things that could happen to Steve, I should concentrate on every second of the time we spent together, think about all the good things. She said I'd be so busy with that I wouldn't have time to worry about him."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah; especially when I thought about, um, well, never mind. The point is I think you should give it a try."

"Okay, I will. It definitely couldn't hurt. . . Thank you, Sam."

"No thanks necessary, Kono. We're family and family takes care of each other. Now, I've got to go chase Steve out of the shower or I'm going to be late!"

"You could just join him, Sam; save some time."

"Yeah, right! You're already thinking about the 'good stuff', aren't you?"

"Absolutely!"

(Steve walks into the kitchen to find both Sam and Kono giggling and, when they both look at him and then back at each other, they burst into full-fledged laughter. Sam breezes by Steve on her way to the shower and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek as she goes. Looking first at his wife's retreating form and then back at Kono with a bit of a "deer-in-the-headlights" expression on his handsome face, Steve walks further into the kitchen.)

"What was all that about?"

"Sam gave me an idea about how to cope with missing Tony."

"Yeah? What?"

"I'm not sure you want to know, Steve."

"I'm a big boy, Kono, I can take it."

(And Kono again bursts into a fit of giggles at Steve's choice of words. Starting to feel just a little uncomfortable, Steve pours himself a cup of coffee and leans against the counter as Kono finishes breakfast. Before he can decide whether or not he really wants to know what Sam and Kono were talking about, his cellular phone rings and the caller I.D. indicates Danny is on the other end.)

"Hey, Danny."

"So, how are things this morning?" 

"I walked into the kitchen a few minutes ago to find Sam and Kono giggling like two teenagers, so I'm assuming things are good."

"Why do I hear a note of frustration in your voice?"

"Because they won't tell me what they were giggling about."

"Ah. . . And this is a problem because?"

"I think they were giggling about _me_!"

"Well, yeah, there's a lot there that's laughable so I totally get that."

"Danny!"

"What?"

"You're supposed to be on my side here, you moron!"

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, Steven, why am I supposed to be on your side?"

"I don't believe this! You're supposed to be on my side here, Danny, because we have to stick together!"

" 'We'? You got a mouse in your back pocket, pineapple boy?"

" 'Pineapple boy'?"

"Yeah, I think it's _catchy_."

"Danny, you know what?. . . Nope, never mind. I refuse to lower myself to your _juvenile_ level!"

"Ohhh, you actually used that word correctly!"

"Danny!"

"Steven!"

(Sam, now dressed in her flight suit, walks into the kitchen and stops directly in front of her husband with her hands on her hips and an exasperated expression on her face. For her part, Kono is nearly laughing outright at Steve's end of the conversation as she has witnessed far more arguments between Steve and Danny than has Sam. Since Steve seems to be ignoring Sam, she smacks him on the arm to get his attention.)

"Why are you yelling at Danny?"

"He's yelling at me!"

"Oh my God, what are you guys? Three?"


	8. Chapter 8

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 8, 2011**

**A/N: SEALs, along with most spec ops warriors, are trained to "live off the land" and have many ways of ensuring their survival that the average individual does not. Not going into a lot of detail here, but suffice it to say that grubs and other interesting specimens are loaded with protein! Michelle**

(Tony's idea about an escape plan is full of holes and is truly dependent on a lot of factors coming together perfectly at the same time and he knows it; so do the rest of the SEALs. But, they _are_ SEALs and, even though they're all injured, they're determined to get out of the Hellhole they find themselves in at the moment. One of the biggest problems they have is the fact that Dean Dodd, although alive, is still unconscious and they are all fairly certain that he is seriously injured; they're going to have to carry him out when they make their move. From the little bit they've been able to pick up from their guards, someone important is coming to interrogate them but won't be at their location for at least another day. Their captors have been told to leave the SEALs alone until this person, whoever it is, arrives. They have been given a bucket of water and some stale bread, but, being SEALs, they've already found their own sources of nutrition by digging in the dirt floor of the room in which they're being held. When they ignore the stale bread, their captors, just as the SEALs had hoped, are lulled into thinking the Americans are going to be weak from lack of food. This erroneous way of thinking works in the SEALs favor as their captors will be caught even more off-guard when they make their move. After discussing things with his team, Tony decides to wait a few more hours before executing his plan and the SEALs settle themselves in for a long wait taking "combat naps" in groups of two so that they will all be as alert as possible when the tine comes. . . .

Steve helps Kono into the passenger seat of his truck and then walks back to Sam's Porsche to kiss her goodbye as they leave the Montgomery's house and head to work. Steve is prepared to give Sam a quick kiss on the cheek but she puts her arms around his neck, pulls him close, and gives him a seriously hot, tongue-down-the-throat, full-throttled "I want you" kind of kiss that has him gasping for air when her arms finally loosen around his neck.)

"What _are_ you doing, Sam?"

"Thanking you for doing your part this morning to keep Kono's sprits up."

"Yeah, well, are you now going to walk over to my truck and explain to Kono why I'm going to have to stand here and, um, take a few deep breaths before we can go to the office?"

(Glancing down, Sam allows a slow, sexy grin to form on her face before looking back up at her flustered husband with a mischievous grin on her face.)

"Nope, gotta go. You're on your own with this one, Babe. Love you!"

(And before Steve, who truly cannot move very quickly at the moment due to the rather uncomfortable tightness of his pants, can react, Sam is in her car and backing out of the driveway. Standing there with his back to his truck, his hands on his hips, and a _real_ aneurysm-like expression on his face, Steve starts running trigonometry equations in his head in a sincere effort to get his traitorous body under control so he won't embarrass himself in front of Kono. What Steve doesn't realize is that Kono has seen the whole thing in the side view mirror or his truck, including Sam's obvious glance at Steve's lower body and her sassy, little smirk afterward, and is shaking with laughter. _Finally_, Steve walks back to his truck, and they are soon headed to the office. A couple of glances over in Kono's direction confirm Steve's suspicions that she's on to him and, when he glances over at her the third time at the same time she's glancing over at him, she can't help it and bursts into laughter which only gets louder as Steve's face turns redder and redder. After a couple of minutes, he gives up and starts laughing, too, all the while trying to half-heartedly think up ways he can pay Sam back. . .

Something completely unprecedented occurs this fine morning as Danny and Chin arrive in the Palace parking lot at the same time as Steve and Kono. Before Steve can get out and make his way around to the passenger side of his truck to help Kono out, both Danny and Chin have literally run all over each other to get there first. An amused smile on her face, Kono asks all three of them just how she's supposed to get out of the truck as Chin is on her right, Danny is between her and the door, and Steve is standing directly in front of her; she literally has no where to go! Three identical frowns stare back at her before the idiot men look at each other and realize she can't get out of Steve's truck until they move. Once she is out and starts walking toward the building, Chin and Danny take up protective positions on either side of her while Steve is directly behind her. Snorting, she just shakes her head at their idiocy and continues on her way. When they reach the door to her office, however, she stops, turns around, and holds up both hands.)

"Stop right there! As much as I appreciate the three of you trying to be helpful, I promise you that I am more than capable of walking to my desk and sitting in my chair all by myself. Should I need you to help me out of my chair, I'll call you. 'Kay? Thanks and love you!"

(The three men stand there, even after the glass door has closed completely, with frowns on their faces for a moment. Finally realizing that Kono has, indeed, made it safely to her chair and is seated and already at work on her computer, they all turn and stroll towards the smart table. Once there, they realize that there's absolutely nothing on it that needs their attention and just lean on it or stand around trying to look busy. Steve, assuming his typical Alpha-male stance, finally breaks the silence.)

"So, Kono has all our reports caught up, we have no witnesses to interview, no evidence to review, and no active cases. What do we do now?"

"Um, . . How about we go to our offices and _pretend_ to be busy doing something so Kono won't get pissed at us. What we'll _really_ be doing is keeping an eye on her in case she needs anything."

"Yeah, that could work, Danny. Think I'll call Mike and see if he's come up with anything."

"You do that, Steve. Danny and I can keep an eye on Kono for a while."

(And so Steve, Danny, and Chin head into their own offices and Steve calls his father-in-law while Danny and Chin log onto their computers and begin games of Solitaire and Chess, respectively. Kono, however, is not stupid and she sees every concerned glance that is sent her direction every time one of them walks by or paces in their offices. A small smile plays around her mouth as she keeps an eye on her three co-workers. . .

Steve hits the speed dial for his father-in-law as soon as he steps into his own office and patiently waits for Mike to answer.)

"Good morning, Steve."

"Morning, Mike. I know we just talked about this last night but I wanted to see if you had any information about Tony."

"Not yet, but I've got calls out all over the place; official and back channels, so I hope to hear something soon. I'll call you as soon as I get something. How's Kono this morning?"

"A lot better. She and Sam were in the kitchen giggling about something at 0500 and she's been laughing ever since."

"Really? Hmmm, must've been talking about you."

"Not you, too!"


	9. Chapter 9

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 8, 2011**

**A/N: Don't know if you all remember, but Gov. Jameson is one of the "good guys" in this series. Michelle**

(What Steve doesn't know is that Sam called her father on the way to the base and, without going into specific detail, suggested that he give Steve a hard time if he talked with him. Mike, always up for helping his daughters when they want to mess with their husbands, cooperates fully. While Steve is on the phone with Mike, Danny gets a call from Libby telling him that she will be at a rather lengthy doctor's appointment that morning as a follow-up to her cancer treatments. After assuring him that she's fine and this is just a scheduled check-up, she lets him know that she and Mike will be at the base hospital for most of the morning. Danny finishes his conversation with his mother-in-law about the same time Steve finishes his with Mike and they meet in Chin's office to share information.)

"Mike hasn't heard anything yet, but he's got a lot of calls out so maybe we'll hear something about Tony soon."

"Libby called and said she and Mike would be at the base hospital most of the morning because she has a check-up to make sure there's been no recurrence of the cancer."

"Well, Lana called me a few minutes ago to let me know that she's been pulled up to Surgery for the day so she'll be out of pocket."

"And Sam and Caroline are in the air all morning."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we don't have anything else to do. Now we can keep an eye on. . . "

(But Danny is cut off by the sound of Kono's voice, in full alert mode, loudly yelling the word, "Guys!" at the top of her lungs. Staring at one another for a moment, all three men scramble to reach her. Chin, who had been leaning back in his chair, physically jumps so fast that he sends the chair over backwards with him still in it. Danny, who was standing on one side of Chin's desk with both hands in his pockets, nearly rips his pants trying to get his hands out of them quickly enough to attempt to catch Chin. Steve, who had been leaning on the corner of the desk, runs smack into Danny before shoving him aside and heading for the door. Looking back at Danny and Chin to make sure they've sorted themselves out, Steve gets slightly off target in his aim for the door and runs smack into the glass wall just to the right of the door, causing him to rub the left side of his face while Chin is rubbing his elbow, and Danny is looking between the two of them with a blank expression on his face. It is only a second, nearly screamed, "Guys!" from the direction of Kono's office that finally gets them headed in her direction. They finally figure out that all three of them cannot get through the door at the same time, and a fiercely frowning Steve reaches her first. As big as she is, Kono has managed to get out of her chair all by herself and is standing in the door of her office with one hand clutched around her baby bump and the other holding the wall and a frightened expression on her face. Steve takes one look at her and his heart rate accelerates.)

"You okay, Kono?"

"I. . think I'm . . . having contractions."

"Contractions? As in, 'the baby is in the process of being born' contractions?"

"Well, what other kind would, . . there be, Chin?"

"Okay, well push. No, wait. Don't push! Do we want her to push right now or not?"

(And Steve and Danny, who are on either side of Kono and steering her towards the elevators, both look back toward Chin and yell at the same time.)

"No!"

"I have a suitcase already packed and ready at the house. It's in our bedroom closet and is a small, grey one."

"Good. One of us will go get it after we get you to the base hospital. What's your doctor's name again?"

"Lt. Cmdr. Denning, but I've already called the OB-GYN clinic and let them know I'm coming."

"Good Girl! Okay, Danny, I think you'd better ride in back with Kono since you have more experience with this type of thing than either me or Chin."

"You're kidding me, right? I've never delivered a baby!"

"And you think I have? At least you were there when Grace was born!"

"Yes, Steven, I was there but I was focusing on not screaming like a girl while Rachel squeezed my hand so hard I though she was going to break it; not what the doctor was doing!"

"Are you two sure she doesn't need to push?"

(And, again, Steve and Danny yell at Chin at the same time,)

"Yes!"

"Has this elevator always been this slow?"

"Like you'd know!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Danny?"

(The elevator has finally opened on the ground floor and Steve and Danny carefully help Kono out and into the main lobby of the Palace. Gov. Jameson and some of her aides happen to be entering the Palace at that particular moment, and one look is all it takes for the lady to assess the situation. Moving to intercept the group of Five-O officers, she takes one look at Kono's face and then at the three men's and she realizes someone needs to take charge of this operation because Steve, Danny, and Chin are all obviously about to lose it, or so it appears.)

"What's going on here, Commander?"

"Kono's having contractions, Governor."

"Is she now? How far apart are they, Kono?"

"About twenty minutes or so."

"Ah. . . You should have plenty of time to get to the hospital. You're only in the early stage right now. Do you trust these three to get you there in one piece or would you like me have my driver take you, dear?"

"Thank you, Gov. Jameson, but I trust these guys. Besides, they've been keeping me entertained since I got to work this morning."

"Yes, well, they _always _keep me entertained. Carry on then, but Commander, make sure you call me and let me know how things are going, all right?"

"Yes, Ma'am."


	10. Chapter 10

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 9, 2011**

(Forty-five minutes later, Steve, Danny, and Chin are wearing holes in the carpeting in the waiting room of the OB-GYN Clinic at the base hospital. Kono was taken into an examining room as soon as they arrived and Sam, Caroline, and Lana are unreachable at the moment, and both Libby's and Mike's cellular phones are turned off. Fortunately, there are only a couple of other people in the waiting room because the three men get into an argument about who's going to go into the Delivery Room with Kono since Libby isn't available.)

"You should go with her, Danny."

"Why, because I've done it before?"

"Yeah."

"And again, Steven, I don't remember much about it except for the fact that one minute my hand was killing me and the next the doctor was handing me a bloody, crying, squirming baby."

"That you thought was the most beautiful thing you'd ever seen. Fine, we'll send Chin in there with her. At least he's got the pushing thing down."

"Me? Um, I don't think so. I mean, Kono's my cousin and I love her, but I don't think I'd do so well in a delivery room. You go, Steve, you're a SEAL."

"And that makes me the obvious choice? What's up with that?"

"Well, one of us is going to have to go with her."

"Maybe not. Let's see if we can find Libby and figure out how much longer it's going to be before she's finished with her appointment."

"That's the best idea you've had all year."

"Shut up, Danny."

(Danny's glare doesn't affect Steve at all as he strides to the desk and asks the Petty Officer sitting there if she can direct him to the area where he might find Libby. Of course, when Steve asks her where he might find Adm. Thrasher's wife, the young woman looks at him blankly and Steve realizes he needs to explain why his mother-in-law is at the hospital. Once he does, the Petty Officer tells him that particular clinic is one floor up just off the elevators. Thanking her with a somewhat red face, Steve tells Danny and Chin he's going to find Libby and Mike and will be right back. . .

Fifteen minutes later, Steve, with Libby and Mike in tow, comes back to the OB-GYN Clinic waiting room and finds Danny and Chin still pacing and still arguing about who's going into the delivery room with Kono. Libby desperately wants to laugh at the flustered state in which she finds the three young men, but decides that her best course of action is to approach the situation as a mother with a dash of commanding officer thrown in for good measure.)

"All right, all of you sit down and breathe deeply for a few minutes. Goodness, you'd think you all were about to attempt to perform major surgery! I'm here now and I'll take care of Kono. . . That is, if I don't have to take care of all of you!"

(And looking _exactly_ like chastised little boys, Steve, Danny, and Chin sit down and, once the ridiculousness of their behavior hits them, they have a hard time meeting Libby's eyes. Mike simply sits down with them and gets comfortable; he loves to watch his wife work. Libby has just stepped toward the desk when a nurse opens the door to the waiting room and asks who is there with Mrs. Montgomery. As soon as Libby speaks up, she is taken to Kono and the men are left to brood. Just like his wife, Mike is having a hard time keeping a smirk off his face and, remembering his conversation with Sam earlier, just can't pass us the opportunity to pick on all three of the younger men; especially his two sons-in-law.)

"I don't think I'd tell your wives about your behavior this morning, boys, especially after they were all bragging on you last night."

"No kidding, Mike, Lana would throw a fit."

"Lana? If Caroline finds out about this, she'll never let me live it down."

"Well, Son, you have been through this once before."

"Danny's just being a girl, Mike. Doesn't want his hand nearly broken again."

" 'Girl', Steven? You're the big, bad Navy SEAL and you tucked your tail between your legs and ran as soon as you had the chance!"

"I did not run, Danny, SEALs do not retreat! I merely went to get reinforcements."

"Oh, yeah, like you couldn't have gotten the Petty Officer here to call wherever it was Libby was and get a message to her."

(Having no plausible response, Steve merely shoots Danny a death glare and Mike is finding it much harder to keep a straight face as Danny continues to rant.)

"Didn't think of that, did you, boy wonder?"

"No, I was too busy trying to worrying about what stupid thing you were going to do next, Jersey boy!"

"Ha! I _like_ being called 'Jersey boy', there are no pineapple trees in Jersey!"

"Pineapples don't grow on trees, _Danno_; they grow from plants on the ground!"

"Whatever!"

"Don't you guys think we should have heard something by now? Kono's been back there over an hour."

"It's her first baby, Chin, and they usually take quite a bit of time to get here, Libby will let us know something as soon as she can."

"You're awfully calm and laid back about all this, Mike."

"Just on the outside. On the inside, I'm absolutely shaking in my boots,"

"Really, Mike? I didn't think something like this would rattle you,"

"If you're referring to Kono delivering her baby, Steve, that doesn't bother me in the least. What has me scared is taking care of you three until all this is over."

(But the door to the back of the clinic opens before any of the younger men can reply and Kono and Libby, both smiling, emerge and walk toward the group of men. Dark frowns and questioning looks meet the two women's innocent gazes, as the four men are on their feet instantly.)

"Hey, Cuz, you okay?"

"I'm fine and the baby's fine. It was a false alarm. I am not in labor."


	11. Chapter 11

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 9, 2011**

**A/N: I apologize for the typing/grammar errors in the last couple of chapters. I promise you that the entries are correct on my computer, but errors are popping up right and left when they post. I'm beginning to wonder if the site is doing it! Michelle**

(After asking Mike to take Kono down to their car and waiting until Mike and Kono have disappeared around the corner, Libby rounds on Steve, Danny, and Chin, places her hands on her hips, and assumes her best glare. None of the three young men like the look on Libby's face and they brace themselves for the tongue-lashing they know is coming.)

"Kono told me everything you all said and did today; you three should be ashamed of yourselves! That sweet child is seriously stressed out right now and you three aren't helping! Now, even though this was a false alarm, that baby is going to be born sometime in the next few weeks and I expect the three of you to act in a mature and responsible manner from here on out. No more 'hovering over her', no more 'jumping' every time she moves an inch, and no more acting like the Three Stooges! Am I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Of course, Libby."

"No problem."

"Good! Now, Lt. Cmdr. Denning said there's no reason for Kono to limit her normal activities, but he doesn't want her staying by herself, so Mike and I are going to stay with her until Tony gets home or she has the baby. We're going to go back to our house and pack some things and then we're going to Kono's. You three go right on back to work or wherever you need to go. You may call and check in on her later. And don't think you're going to get off this easy, either. I fully intend to call your wives and tell them exactly how you behaved this morning! You boys have yourselves a nice rest of the day."

(And so saying, Libby quickly kisses each of the three men on the cheek and is gone before they can say a word. A couple of minutes later, they are still sitting in the waiting are for the OB/GYN clinic in a state of shock. Finally, Chin voices the worry they all have.)

"We are so screwed."

(Tony has just awakened from his combat nap and his whole body aches. Reaching up, he feels the slight swelling on his face and grimaces at both the tenderness of his skin and the thought that, if he does make it back home, Kono's going to have a fit when she sees him, never mind the fact that he'll probably scare his son to death. His grimace quickly changes to a smile as he thinks of his son and fills him with a renewed sense of urgency to get the Hell out of wherever they are and get back to Hawaii. He quietly and quickly makes his way over to P.O. Dodd's prone form and checks in with P.O. Matt Brandt, the team's medic, who shakes his head to indicate no change. Sitting back down beside Senior Chief Tim Newton, Tony asks for a sitrep.)

"Nothing since you went to sleep, L.T., but I figure we've got another four, five hours before this mystery man arrives to interrogate us."

"Yeah, about that. . . I've been thinking, Senior. The intel we had that the guy we were looking for was in this area was solid. We were getting really close to finding him when we were ambushed and captured. I'm thinking the person coming to interrogate us is one of his lieutenants."

"Could be. That would only make sense. . . So, what are you thinking, Lieutenant?"

"I'm thinking that we wait until this guy shows up and then we execute our escape plan and take him with us."

"He'll probably have some bodyguards with him, L.T., and we're all injured; Dodd's unconscious."

"And we're _SEALs_, Senior!"

"Aye, aye, Sir!"

(Further conversation is halted when they hear the approach of the two guards who usually bring their bucket of water and stale bread. The two tangos are speaking in Farsi, but both Tony and the Senior Chief have a fairly decent command of that particular dialect, and they can understand the conversation for the most part. After listening for several minutes, huge grins break out on both Tony's face and the Senior Chief's. Not only do they know exactly when the mystery man is coming, they have his name and he's none other that the man they were sent to either capture or eliminate. They quickly school their features into blank masks as the guards set a bucket of fetid water and a basket of stale bread inside the cell and then leave. Once they are certain the tangos are gone, the two men speak quietly for a few minutes and then share their conversation with the rest of the team. Half an hour later, Tony and his SEALs feel better than they have in days. Satisfied that they're going to get the man they were sent after one way or the other and now having something to focus on, they settle in to wait, once more. . . .

Although she's done her best to convince Libby and Mike that she'll be fine all the way to their beach house, Kono finally realizes that they're not to take 'no' for an answer and resigns herself to the fact that the older couple is going to be her houseguests for the duration. She's secretly relieved, but is stubborn enough to want to at least look like she's arguing, but Libby and Mike are both onto her. By the time they've packed a few things for a stay of several days' duration, taken Kono out for lunch at a delightful open-air café, and gotten back to her house, Kono is tired and lays down for a nap. Libby checks the kitchen and tells Mike she's going to the grocery store while he settles into one of the comfortable recliners in the Montgomery's den and starts channel-surfing. Twenty minutes later, Mike's cellular phone rings and, after a brief conversation, he calls first Libby and then Steve. Within twenty minutes of his calls, Libby, Steve, Danny, and Chin are standing in the Montgomery's den and the group is having a low-voiced conversation among themselves.)

"How are we going to tell her? This will destroy her!"

"We've got to tell her, Chin, we don't have a choice!"

"I wish the girls were here."

"Sam and Caroline should be on the ground at Pearl by now, let me see if I can get hold of them."

(But before Steve can hit Sam's speed dial, a sleepy-looking Kono walks out of the master bedroom and into the den, stopping short when she sees her three co-workers. She is suddenly wide-awake and her face turns very pale.)

"Oh, God. . . Tell me."

"Why don't you sit down, Cuz?"

"I don't want to sit down, Chin, I want to know what's happened to Tony!"


	12. Chapter 12

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 9, 2011**

(Kono is pale and her trembling increases as she looks into the faces of her friends and sees their grim expressions. She has absolutely no doubt that something has happened to her husband; what she doesn't know is if he is hurt or dead. A note of desperation enters her voice as she, once again, asks them to tell her what's wrong.)

"Would one of you please tell me what's going on? Where's Tony? Is he. . Is he dead?"

"No! Kono, Tony's not dead, Honey."

"Then what, Steve?"

"His team's missed several scheduled check-ins with their command post. They're currently listed as 'Missing In Action'."

"They're going to send someone to find them, right? They're going to find them and get them out? Steve? Mike?"

"Kono, the details on their mission are sketchy; there are only a few people who even know where they are and what they were doing. I've got calls into about fifteen different people right now, but, so far, no one's called me back."

(And then something strange happens . . . Kono straightens her shoulders, holds her head up high, and a determined gleam enters her eyes much to the amazement of everyone else, including Libby.)

"All right then; we wait. They're SEALs, the best of the best; they'll find a way out. I think the best thing we can do for tony and his men and ourselves is to just stay positive."

"I couldn't agree more, dear. Mike, why don't you and one of the boys take my list and head back to the grocery store. We'll make a nice dinner so the girls won't have to cook when they get home. While you're gone the rest of us will find ourselves a nice movie to watch to pass the time."

"That sounds like a fine idea, Libby, who's going with me?"

"I'll go, Mike."

"All right, Chin, let's go."

"Danny, dear, why don't you start looking through the DVDs while Steve does a little channel-surfing?"

"What? You don't trust me to channel-surf?"

"We don't trust you to do _any_ kind of surfing, Danny."

"Ouch, Kono, that hurt!"

"Truth hurts, doesn't it, Danno?"

"Shut up, Steve."

"Danny, do you think Grace could have dinner with us? I think I'm in need of a little 'Gracie love'."

"I'll call Rachel right now, Kono."

"Thanks. Come on out back with me, Libby, I want to show you what Tony and I are planning to do with the back yard and get your opinion."

"I'd love to, dear. You boys get busy."

(Steve and Danny wait until the two women are out the door before they say a word. Once the door closes behind them, however, Danny wastes no time in expressing his opinion.)

"I don't think she's taking this as well as she wants us to believe she is, Steve."

" Ya think? She's reverted to stubborn mode which may be a good thing."

"What are the chances of them finding Tony's team? And don't bullshit me."

"All Mike told me was that Tony's team had officially been listed as being 'MIA' and the op they were on was highly classified. We really won't have anything more concrete until Mike hears from some of the people he called."

"To Hell with 'concrete'! You're a SEAL, you've been on highly classified ops. . Tell. Me!"

"I think they went in knowing they might not be looked for if they disappeared. I think there's a damned good chance the 'powers that be' won't risk exposing the nature of their mission by sending in a rescue team. I think. . . I think there's a good chance they won't be coming back."

"Damn. How soon do you think it'll be before we know for sure?"

"Hard to say, but I'm betting we'll hear something in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. Look, I'm going to call the Governor and fill her in. You call Rachel. I agree with Kono; I could use a good, healthy dose of Gracie myself."

(As Steve is completing his call to Gov. Jameson, Sam's number pops up on his caller I.D. and he's never been more glad to hear from her. She immediately detects the note of anxiety in his voice and, after he brings her up to speed, she promises him that she and Caroline will be there ASAP. Sam also tells Steve to let Danny know that she'll go by and pick up Gracie on her way home from the base. Steve relays this information to Danny while he's still on the phone with Rachel and tells Steve that Rachel will be expecting Sam and that Grace will be prepared to spend the night if that's what Kono wants. Steve relays this information to Sam and then the two men get down to completing the tasks Libby assigned to them. . .

An hour later, Sam stops by Rachel's and picks Grace up before running by her and Steve's house to pick up some more clothes for them both as they, too, are going to be staying at Kono's again tonight. Deciding that Grace needs to be aware of what's going on, Sam decides to have a little talk with her in the car on the way to Kono's.)

"Gracie, we need to talk before we get to Kono's, okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Sam. Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so, Nugget. Tony and his men have sort of . . Gotten lost and no one knows exactly where they are right now. Naturally, Kono's upset because no one knows where they are so we're all going to have to do our best to cheer her up, okay?"

"Okay. Are they going to look for Tony, Aunt Sam?"

"I sure hope so, Gracie. In the meantime, Kono specifically asked if you could come over tonight, so just be your usual, sweet, little self and you can really help her a lot."


	13. Chapter 13

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 9, 2011**

(Because both Caroline and Lana went home to change into more comfortable clothes, Sam and Grace get to Kono's before they do and also beat Mike and Chin, as well. Grace bypasses her father to run straight to the sofa where Kono is sitting and, crawling carefully up beside her, gives the young woman a hug and kiss on the cheek. Kono's face lights up in a real smile for the first time since learning about Tony, and she and Grace start talking about the baby. Steve takes both Grace's overnight bag and the one Sam brought from their house and heads down the hallway to the bedroom they slept in the night before. Sam, still in her flight suit, follows him so that she can change clothes and shuts the door behind her after entering the room.)

"Have you or Dad heard anything else?"

"No. Sam, you need to know that there's a good chance they aren't going to send anyone after Tony's team."

"I already know that, Steve. After I talked to you, I had a little talk with Adm. Henderson. Tony's team is based at Pearl and are, therefore, technically under his command. He doesn't know what kind of op they were on, but he did say that it's highly classified and no one's talking. He seems to think that the decision of whether or not to send another SEAL team in after them is being left up to the C.O. at the base in the Stan."

(Steve's head snaps up and he locks eyes with his wife because she just told him something he didn't know.)

"They're in Afghanistan?"

"Yes."

"Damn, this just keeps getting worse."

"I'm not done. While I was in Henderson's office, he got a call from someone who told him Intelligence had picked up some chatter indicating an Al Qaeda cell had ambushed a SEAL team and was holding them somewhere in the hills North of Kabul."

"Hold up, Sam, I need to get your father."

(Minutes later, Steve has done some fancy footwork to get Mike down the hallway and into the bedroom without Kono seeing them. Sam has changed into a pair of denim, cutoff shorts and a white, sleeveless tee shirt, and is brushing her hair when her husband and father enter the room.)

"Steve says you have some intel we don't, Sam."

"Tony's team is in Afghanistan and there's been some chatter that an Al Qaeda cell has captured them. Of course, it was unconfirmed, but why else would Tony's team be listed as 'MIA' if they hadn't been captured?"

"It's them."

"Dad, is there anything you can do to encourage them to go after our guys?"

"Trust me, Honey, I've done everything but demand they send in another SEAL team after those boys. However, it's my understanding that it's up to the C.O. at the command post, a Col. Meyer. I'm not sure he'll be willing to risk the initial op to rescue a SEAL team. He might consider those boys to be acceptable losses in the overall scheme of things."

"I refuse to believe that they would leave them behind!"

"Your father's right, Sam. Spec ops soldiers know there's always a chance their on their own should something go wrong."

"I absolutely hate this! If hadn't of been for Tony and his team, Caroline and I might have died over there! Why the Hell can't someone go in there and get them?"

(Both Steve and Mike realize that Sam is beginning to react emotionally and Mike sends his son-in-law a knowing look as he leaves the room and shuts the door softly. Steve pulls Sam into his strong arms and holds her close in an effort to offer her some comfort.) 

"You know that, if were up to me or your dad, there'd already be a team on the way, right?"

"I know, and I also know that everything you said is true, Steve, but, damn it, I want Tony and his guys out of there and back home!"

"I know you do, Sweetheart, I do, too, but we're just going to have to wait this one out."

"Steve?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's okay, Sam. Kono got a good laugh out of it."

"Steve?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Do you suppose anyone would notice if I took you home for a little while?"

"Yeah, Sam, I think they would, but, you know, don't let that stop you."

"Okay, I won't. . . Yes, I will. How can I even be thinking about sneaking off while Kono's sitting in the den worried to death about Tony?"

"You're going to do it to me again, aren't you, Sam?"

"What?"

"Get me all worked up and then walk away."

"Sorry, Steve. I honestly didn't mean to this time."

"Of course, you didn't. You're killing me, Sam."

"What? You can't make two nights in a row without . . ?"

"No!"

(But they both burst out laughing and Steve ends up capturing Sam's mouth in an achingly sweet kiss. When he lifts his head from hers, she sees the heat in his eyes and knows that she wasn't too far from the truth. Emerging from the bedroom, they find that Caroline and Lana have arrived and Libby is supervising dinner preparations while Danny and Chin are in the den with Kono and Grace debating the exact date of little Eric Montgomery's arrival. Mike is standing outside on the back deck with his cellular phone to his ear. Steve eases up behind his mother-in-law and whispers something in her ear while Sam, discovering that there is nothing for her to do in the kitchen, sits on the end of one of the sofas in the den and listens with amusement to Danny's and Chin's arguing. Kono and Grace are looking from one to the other and rolling their eyes. Libby, a snort escaping her in spite of her best efforts to contain it, turns and whispers something to Steve with an evil gleam in her eyes. Giving Libby a quick kiss on the cheek, Steve grabs Sam's hand and literally pulls her out of the house and into the driveway to her Porsche. In mere seconds, they are on the way to their house and Steve is grinning like a mad man.)


	14. Chapter 14

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 9, 2011**

**A/N: Okay, so I got a couple of PMs requesting some Sam and Steve time since I'm on chapter 14 and there really hasn't been any yet. Here it is, folks. Enjoy! Michelle**

(Sam is so shocked by Steve's behavior that she doesn't say anything until Steve is backing out of Kono's driveway.)

"What are you doing, Steve?"

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Sam?"

"Not this time . . . We both get what we want."

(And Steve's response is to send her one of those sexy, little grins of hers she loves so much as he pulls into their driveway and parks. . .

Of course it would be Danny who notices the McGarrett's absence, and he speaks right up when he strolls into the kitchen to get Kono and Grace something to drink. Libby, Caroline, and Lana are all working on getting dinner put together and don't really pay him much attention until he opens his mouth.)

"Where are Sam and Steve?"

"They had to go home for a little while, dear."

"Excuse me? They had to go home? Why?"

"They had something they needed to take care of, Danny."

"I'll just bet they did. Libby, are you going to stand there and tell me you don't know exactly why they went home?"

"They'll be back in a little while."

"Come on, Libby, they went home to have se. ."

"Danny!"

(His name is simultaneously shouted by both his wife and his mother-in-law and is loud enough to gain the attention of Kono, Mike, Chin, _and_ Grace, who doesn't fail to chastise her father, as well.)

"Careful, Daddy, you don't want to get Mom _and_ Grandma mad at you!"

(Of course, Caroline dissolves into giggles at Grace's seriously uttered statement and Danny has the good grace to turn a little red. Libby, however, is having none of it and casts a severe glare in her son-in-law's direction before lowering her voice and chastising him verbally.)

"If you and Caroline feel the need to go home for a little while, Danny, go. I'm quite sure Lana and I can make sure a decent meal gets on the table."

"No, Libby, it's not that, I just. . . You know what? I'm going to shut my mouth now and go back into the den like a good boy."

"You do that, Son, and the next time Steve wants to pick on you I'll take care of him, too."

(As Danny, a strange look on his face as he tries to figure out what just happened, walks back into the den with drinks for Kono and Grace, Caroline moves closer to her mother and lowers her voice.)

"You handled that well, Mom, even though I think it was because you were getting a little embarrassed."

"Well, Caroline, I know that you and your sister are married women, and I absolutely adore Steve and Danny, but I _do not_ want to hear about your sex lives! That's something that a mother just doesn't really want to think about in relation to her children."

"Says she who interjects comments about grandchildren into every conversation she possibly can. How do you think you're going to get any more grandchildren, Mom?"

"I'm well aware of how I'm going to get more grandchildren, Caroline, I just don't want to talk about it. Unless, of course, you'd like for me to fill you in on all the details of just how much your father and I are enjoying our new bathroom."

"Whoa, Mom, let's not go there! That's not something I want to think about in relation to my parents."

"Well, there you go."

(Lana, who has been listening to this entire conversation and trying her best not to burst out laughing, begins to cough violently as her shoulders shake.)

"Lana, dear, don't think I can't embarrass you and Chin should I chose to, so be very, very careful."

"Not to worry, Libby, I wouldn't dare want to be in your crosshairs."

(Sam and Steve were out of her Porsche and in the house within a matter of seconds, and Sam is giggling out loud at the speed at which Steve practically jerks her up the stairs and into their bedroom. He's in no mood to be played with, however, and cuts her laughter off by fusing his mouth to hers as soon as they cross the threshold into their bedroom. His hands are all over her and he nearly rips her tee shirt in his haste to get it up and over her head. Once that's done, he deftly releases the clasp on her bra and snatches it off her arms and tosses it to the floor; his mouth never leaving hers. By now, giggling is the farthest thing from Sam's mind and her moans are mingling with Steve's as her hands get his belt unbuckled, the button on his jeans undone and the zipper down in record time. Her hands then slide under his tee shirt so that her nails can lightly rake up his back and back down before she grabs the bottom and yanks it up and over his head to hit the floor not far from hers. Not happy that they had to break the kiss to get his shirt off, Steve grabs Sam's face with both hands and initiates a new assault on her already swollen lips. Her hands have found the waistband of his jeans and underwear and she begins pushing them down and over his lean hips. Realizing that he has to stop kissing Sam for a couple of seconds so that they can get rid of all their clothes, Steve breaks away just long enough to finish taking off his jeans and shorts and then pulls Sam down onto their bed. Her fingers find their way into his dark hair as his mouth finds and latches onto the sweet spot on her collarbone before moving down to worship first one breast and then the other. When he takes her nipple into his mouth and starts to gently suckle on it, Sam gasps loudly as she arches her back giving him better access. One of Steve's hands finds her other breast and begins to knead it gently while his other hand skillfully unbuttons her denim shorts, pulls the zipper down, and pulls both the shorts and her lacy bikini underwear over her hips and down her long legs before hitting the floor. Sam's hands find Steve's muscular shoulders and she tugs hard so that he moves back up her neck to find her mouth with his again as he settles himself between her thighs. Tearing his mouth from hers, Steve stares intensely down into Sam's emerald green eyes as he slowly slides all the way inside of her. She wants to weep at the sweetness of the moment and the love she sees in his eyes. Steve slowly begins to move inside of her and Sam's breath hitches at the exquisite sensations he is creating. She can't stand it any longer and pulls his mouth down to hers in another fierce kiss. Steve takes his time and makes love to Sam slowly until her heart is racing and her breath is coming in short pants. When he can no longer hold back, he increases the rhythm until they are both gasping for air and, just as Sam shatters around him, his release rockets through his body and into hers. Rolling to his side and pulling her close, Steve places soft kisses on her face as she tries to catch her breath.)

"I don't care if anyone noticed we left or not, Steve, it was most definitely worth it."

"Don't you dare feel guilty about this, Sam. We've all been pretty stressed out since Tony deployed and, damn it, we needed this . . . When you told me you needed me to hold you last night because you'd been where Kono is now . . . I never knew, Baby. I never really understood what my taking off in the middle of the night like that did to you."

"It's okay. You did what you had to, Steve."

"Yeah, I did, but it's not okay. I would rather cut off my right arm than hurt you, Sam. I love you with everything I have in me."

"I love you, too, Steve; more than you'll ever know."


	15. Chapter 15

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 9, 2011**

(When Sam and Steve get back to Kono's, no one says a word to either of them about where they've been or what they've been doing. Both Sam and Steve give Libby a kiss on the cheek when they come in and Steve adds a quick hug. Libby just smiles at them both and asks Sam to get some plates and silverware out of the cabinet. Steve, because he just needs to be near Sam at the moment, is more than glad to help out. While they are setting the table, Mike's cellular phone rings and he quietly gets up and steps out onto the back deck. Although Kono heard his phone and watches him step outside, she turns her attention back to the flat screen television and the documentary about whales they're watching and smiles down at Grace. The little girl hasn't moved from Kono's side since arriving and all the adults have noticed this. Kono seems to be doing very well with everyone around her and Libby is momentarily tempted to ask Caroline and Danny and Lana and Chin to spend the night, too. She realizes, however, that Kono might interpret that as them all thinking Tony's not coming back and decides that she and Mike, Sam and Steve, and Grace will be quite enough company for one night. Truth be told, Libby is very worried about Tony and his men. She's been the wife of a SEAL long enough to understand the subtle changes in her husband's demeanor every time he gets a phone call, and she also senses something's seriously wrong every time she looks at Mike, Steve, or Sam. They know something they're not sharing with everyone else and whatever it is isn't good. Mike comes back inside, walks straight to Kono, and hunkers down in front of her taking her hands in his. Everyone else stops what they're doing and holds their breath.)

"They know where Tony and his team are and they're sending another SEAL team in to get them. Initial recon saw all of them, including Tony, walking under their own power. They hope to have them out in the next twenty-four to thirty-six hours."

(Kono totally loses her composure and bursts into tears, albeit ones of relief. Mike moves up on the sofa next to her and enfolds her in a fatherly hug while everyone else breathes a sigh of relief. Grace quietly moves off the sofa and closer to Steve.)

"Uncle Steve?"

"Yes, Gracie?"

"Does this mean Tony will be home before Eric gets here?"

"I sure hope so, Sweetie."

"Uncle Steve?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did Uncle Chin really fall out of his chair today?"

(And just like that, Gracie's question causes everyone, including Kono, to laugh and the atmosphere in the Montgomery's house is much, much lighter.)

"As a matter of fact, he did, Gracie. I'll tell you all about it over dinner."

"Whoa there, boy genius, are you gonna' tell her about running into the wall in her Uncle Chin's office?"

"At least it was a _glass_ wall, Danny. You ran smack into me and I'm kind of hard to miss."

"Just what exactly went on with you guys today?"

"Yeah, Steve, I'd kind of like to know that myself."

(Steve and Danny look at Libby and see her smiling a little demonically and they realize that she has yet to tell Sam and Caroline about their antics. They have, in effect, just opened the door for their wives to have a field day at their expense. Chin, thinking he's been spared because he kept his big mouth shut, catches the questioning expression on his wife's face and just shakes his head. As he said earlier, he, Danny, and Steve are so screwed. . .

Once again, Tony makes the rounds of the dirty room he and his team are being held in as he personally checks on each of his men. Dean Dodd finally made some moaning type of sounds and moved ever so slightly, but they are all convinced that he is critically injured and needs medical attention ASAP. Through careful observation of their guards and listening in on the tangos' conversations, Tony has determined that they are being held in an area not too far from Kabul, somewhere in the hills to the North of the city. He recalls seeing a rough sketch of a suspected Al Qaeda stronghold on a map at their command post shortly before they left for this op and he prays that they are where he thinks they are. If so, they can quickly disappear into the hills and find some caves for cover until they can reach safety. His plan is to wait until the man they've been looking for arrives and then to somehow take him captive. Tony's reasoning is that the tangos won't take the risk of killing such a high ranking member of their organization and they will be able to get away with the man in tow. Leaving the SEALs together was a really stupid mistake, but one Tony's definitely glad the tangos made. The enemy combatants believe the Americans have not been eating and are physically weakened due to malnutrition and the beatings which have been afflicted upon them, and see them, therefore, as no real threat. Tony and his men are about to prove them wrong. Tony has assigned the team medic, P.O. Matt Brandt, the sole duty of getting Dodd out and to a safe place no matter what. That leaves Tony, Senior Chief Newton, and two other men to get the man they're after and escape the camp; piece of cake even if they are injured. They're SEALs and SEALs don't whine; they just get the job done. . . .


	16. Chapter 16

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 9, 2011**

(When Steve, Danny, and Chin retell the events of the day, with Kono chiming in frequently to correct them or point out details they've left out, there isn't a dry eye at the table. They are all laughing so hard they're literally in tears by the time the guys, and Kono, are finished. Lana, who hasn't quit laughing since hearing how Chin literally fell out of his chair, wipes her eyes for what seems like the twentieth time.)

"I'm glad you're okay, Chin, but, then again, you do have a hard head!"

"How is it that you haven't killed all three of them, yet, Kono?"

"I _was_ tempted, Caroline, but I needed them to get to the hospital."

"You could have taken the Governor up her the offer of her driver."

"It was more a 'devil you know' kind of thing."

" 'Devil's' right. What go into you three, anyway?"

"It's not so much what got into them, Sam, as it was where oh where did they leave their brains!"

"Well, they obviously left them somewhere!"

"Don't worry, Kono dear, I don't have another appointment like that for another six months. I'll be right there whenever you need me and we'll leave the Three Stooges to take care of themselves."

"Are you sure they can, Mom?"

"Not really, Caroline, but I have hope."

"So Danny, which one are you? Wait, I know! You can be Curly!"

"I guess that means Steve is Larry and Chin is Moe?"

"Sounds good to me, Sam."

(And as Sam, Caroline, Lana, Libby, Kono, Mike, and even little Grace all snicker, giggle, or laugh outright, Steve, Danny, and Chin look at each other in abject misery. Steve, feeling, as usual, that Danny is to blame for everything sends a death glare in his brother-in-law's direction and his voice is dripping with sarcasm.)

" 'Danno's' not so bad now, is it, Curly?"

(Danny's only response is to send Steve a fierce scowl as everyone else erupts into another round of laughter,)

(In the hills just above the Al Qaeda compound, a team of Navy SEALs watches and waits. They've been in their current position for the past five hours and have seen no sign of the SEALs they've been sent to extract. They have seen only ten or twelve tangos in the compound, but they need to get 'eyes' on their fellow SEALs. To that end, the C.O. of the SEAL team sends two of his men on a recon mission to try and discover in which building the captives are being held. The two men have a problem, though. They cannot get very close to the camp until darkness falls and that's still a good two or three hours away. Settling in behind an outcropping of large rocks, the two men wait in the blistering desert heat until they can move into the camp and scout out the situation. . .

Senior Chief Tim Newton, currently on watch, happens to overhear a conversation between two of the guards which makes him very happy, indeed. Since the SEALs have mostly remained in one place and still inside the dirty room where they're being kept and haven't touched the stale bread that has periodically been left for them and not much of the water they've been brought, the guards are convinced that they are weak and dehydrated and pose little threat. They also mention the fact that the interrogator is only bringing six men with him so as to keep the level of his importance in the Al Qaeda organization minimized when traveling. What this means to Senior Chief Newton is that, with the number of guards already at their location, the four men on his team, minus Dodd and Brandt, will only have twenty-one tangos to eliminate. Like the Lieutenant said earlier, piece of cake. Refocusing on the conversation continuing just outside the door to their cell, he learns that the man they are looking for is expected to arrive around dark. Perfect. Leaning back against the wall, Newton allows himself to daydream about the long, hot shower he's going to take as soon they get to a carrier. . .

With the help of 'Larry, Curly, and Moe', the kitchen is cleaned up in record time and everyone adjourns to the Montgomery's den to watch a Disney movie with Grace that is coming on television. Once again, Grace is sitting right up under Kono and Kono's arm is around the little girl. They all notice that Kono's features are much more relaxed than they have been in days, and she seems to have found a place of true contentment; at least for the time being. Steve is sitting on the opposite end of the sofa from Kono and Grace and Sam is curled up against him with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. Danny is sitting on the floor with his back against the other sofa and Caroline is lying on her side with her head in his lap. Lana and Chin are occupying one end of the other sofa in much the same position as Sam and Steve, and Libby and Mike are standing at the bar which separates the kitchen from the den surveying the scene before them with contentment on their faces. All of their children, except Tony, are present and accounted for, and, thanks to the good news they got earlier about Tony and his team, life is good. Mike leans closer to his wife and, lowering his voice, asks her if she'd like to cuddle up on the sofa. Her reply is to take his hand and pull him over to the sofa when Lana and Chin are sitting and sit down. . .


	17. Chapter 17

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 10, 2011**

(By the time the movie is over, everyone in the room, except Libby and Mike, is asleep and Libby is nearly there herself. Smiling fondly at the group before him, Mike gently awakens Libby and then stands up to start moving around the room and waking the other adults. Grace and Kono look so adorable that he hates to wake them. Once Steve and Danny are awake and have their wives on their feet, too, Danny carefully picks Grace up while Steve rouses Kono. Lana and Chin are also up by now and Chin helps Steve ease Kono up and off the sofa. Grace awakens as Danny starts down the hall with her and asks if she can sleep in Kono's room with her. Kono answers her with a "yes" before Danny can say a word and Caroline follows Danny and his precious burden so she can help Grace change into her pajamas and get ready for bed. Sam and Steve tell everyone good night and head to their bedroom, Lana and Chin head home, and Libby goes into the room she and Mike are sleeping in leaving Mike to make sure the house is locked up for the night after Caroline and Danny leave. Minutes later, after Caroline and Danny are out the door, he has locked up and checked the house, and is standing all alone in the Montgomery's den, Mike's mind wanders to the four babies he and Libby lost before Caroline was born. For just a moment, his heart is heavy and he experiences the sadness of the loss of those babies. Those bittersweet memories are quickly pushed back, however, when Grace, dressed in a pair of purple pajamas, comes running down the hall saying she forgot to give Grandpa a goodnight kiss. Picking Grace up and carrying her to the master bedroom, Mike gets his good night kiss from the little girl and a great big hug as well. By the time he joins Libby in the room across the hall from Sam and Steve, Mike is feeling very thankful for the family he has; especially his beautiful Libby. . .

"_You're doing just fine, K. Just keep breathing deeply; I'm right here. That's it, Sweetheart, push! You can do this, Kono."_

"_Not without you, Tony! I need you here with me! I can't deliver our son without you!"_

"_I'm right here, Babe. Just concentrate on pushing so we can hold our son."_

"_I need you, Tony. I can't do this without you.. . . I love you!"_

(Tony is roused from his final combat nap before they execute their escape plan by the plaintive sound of his wife's voice. A small smile touches his lips when he realizes he was dreaming about being in the delivery room with Kono, and he prays that, now, he will actually be able to be present at the birth of his son. The light coming in through the small, square window at the top of the wall opposite the door to their cell is very dim and Tony knows that the man they've spent weeks looking for will be arriving soon. He rouses his men and spends a few minutes talking with P.O. Matt Brandt to make sure that young man understands that his one and only task is to get Dean Dodd out of the camp and into the hills. Just as he finishes his conversation with Brandt, Tony hears an almost imperceptible sound just outside the cell door. Holding up his hand to his men to indicate they need to be absolutely still and silent, Tony strains to listen and see if he hears the sound again. There it is again! The sound is indicative of someone moving extremely carefully in the hallway just outside the cell and all of Tony's men look at one another with hope in their eyes. They know that, if it were the tangos, they wouldn't care whether or not they made any noise coming down the hallway. Therefore, whoever it is must be "friendlies". Moving silently, without making one, single sound, Tony and Senior Chief Newton take up defensive positions on either side of the door and wait. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony catches movement in the blackness of the unlit hallway and he _knows; _there are U.S. Navy SEALs in the hallway! Moments later, Tony's suspicions are confirmed when the face of one of the SEALs, dressed all in black from head to toe, appears in the barred opening in the door."

"Lt. Montgomery?"

"That's me."

"Petty Officer Mason, Sir. There are only two of us in here right now doing recon, but the rest of our team is in the hills just outside the compound. I'm pretty sure we can get you and your men out of here now, though, if you're ready to go."

"I appreciate that, Mason, but the man we were sent in here to get will be arriving any minute now, and we're taking him with us. We do have a badly injured man in here; possible severe brain injury. If you and your buddy can get him out of here and to safety now, the rest of you team can help us apprehend our man."

"Roger that, Sir. We'll get your man to safety."

"Mason, you can't break this down in now! If the guards suspect something's up, they'll get word to our guy and tell him not to come!"

"I don't know how to tell you this, Lieutenant, but the key's hanging right here beside the door. I doubt you could reach it through the bars, but these guys are pretty stupid, if you ask me."

"Affirmative. Okay, unlock the door, we'll pass Dodd to you, you lock the door back and then get the Hell out of here. Now, here's what I want you to tell your team leader about how I want to take this guy down."

(And Tony, excellent tactician that he is and now knowing that he has seven able-bodied SEALs waiting right outside the compound in addition to him and his men, proceeds to tell Mason exactly how he wants the takedown to happen. Minutes later, Mason and his teammate have disappeared taking Dean Dodd with them. Matt Brandt quickly makes a man-sized mound of dirt in the area where Dodd had been lying and covers it with the one, thin blanket they were given. When their guards look through the door or open it, they will think Dodd is still lying there. Now that Tony and his men are armed with a couple of Glocks and K-Bar knives thanks to Mason, they are feeling much more confident about their chances of getting the subject of their manhunt back to their command post and then they can go home.)


	18. Chapter 18

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 10, 2011**

(It is completely dark in the hills just North of Kabul, Afghanistan and Tony is beginning to wonder if the conversations he and Senior Chief Newton overheard were factual as the man they've been waiting for has not arrived. Tony is determined to complete his mission; period. The sooner that happens, the sooner he can get home to Kono, and the sooner he can put in the paperwork for some commendations for his men. He's hoping that, after this op, he and his men will get at least thirty days' leave since they were, in affect, POWs, and he'll be able to spend some time with Kono and little Eric before being called up again. His musings are interrupted by Senior Chief Newton sending him a hand signal that has him moving to the cell door. Faint sounds of a truck motor reach his ears and the excited voices of their guards begin to chatter as they await their visitor. Signaling his men to get in position, Tony carefully and quietly pulls the K-Bar knife from its sheath and plasters himself to the wall on one side of the door while Senior Chief Newton adopts the same position on the other side. Tony and his team will take care of the man they're after and any guards who are with him while the other SEALs deal with the guards left outside the building. By attacking from two different directions at the same time, the SEALs should have no problem taking the man their after prisoner, eliminating the rest of the tangos, and being extracted by helos. Of course, _should_ is the operative word here and Tony has been a SEAL long enough to know that what should happen isn't always the case. Still, the odds of them getting out of this and getting home are a lot better than they were a few hours ago. One thing he is sure of, though; the man they were sent to either capture or eliminate will definitely meet one of those fates. Although his superiors would like the opportunity to question the man and hold him for criminal prosecution, taking him out would also fulfill their goal. . .

(Less than ten minutes after leaving Kono's, Caroline and Danny are home and Danny is already in bed while Caroline changes into a dark blue nightgown before joining him. When she steps out of the bathroom, the expression on her husband's face gets her attention. The only other time she's seen that expression on his face is once before after she and Sam and Tony were back home after she and Sam had to eject over enemy territory and Tony and his team got them out. Danny is sitting with his back against the headboard of their bed and his clasped hands are resting in his lap, and Caroline knows he wants to talk. Slipping into bed beside him, Caroline places one hand on top of his and puts what she hopes is an encouraging smile on her face.)

"What's on your mind, Romeo?"

"I'm worried. I know Mike said they were sending another team of SEALs in to get Tony and his men, but, Hell, Caroline, we don't even know were they are!"

"Yes, Danny, we do. At least, I've got a damned good idea where they are and so do you."

"Yeah, and that's what has me worried."

"All we can do is pray that the second team of SEALs can get them out of there in one piece."

"Yeah. . . Caroline?"

"Yes, Danny?"

"If this thing goes South, if Tony doesn't. . . Little Eric may not ever know his biological father, but I promise you he's going to have one. In fact, he's going to have three and I'm going to be one of them."

"Okay, one, Tony is coming home, and, two, that was the most incredibly sweet thing I've ever heard you say, Danny."

"I meant it, Caroline."

"I know you did. . . I love you."

"Love you, too."

(At Kono's, Sam and Steve are also discussing the situation with Tony's team, and since they both know exactly where the SEALs are, they have a much better idea of how things could turn out.)

"Steve, do you think they can get them out of there?"

"Yeah, Sam, I do. You heard your father; initial recon had a visual of all the SEALs in Tony's team and they were all walking under their own power. Provided that's still the case, they shouldn't have any problems."

"We both know they've probably tortured our guys, Steve, at the very least they've probably been beaten."

"They're SEALs, Sam."

"Don't you dare start that macho, he-man, 'SEALs are invincible' crap with me! SEALs are human beings, Steve, you all make think you have God-like abilities, but you damned well don't!"

"Whoa, Sam, calm down. All I'm saying is that SEALs, including Tony and his men, have specialized training and know how to survive in even the most hostile of circumstances. . . Baby, I know you're worried about them, I am, too, but it's out of our hands, Sam. The only thing we can do is try to be positive for Kono."

"Kono's not in this room and I so do not want to calm down! I'm mad as Hell, Steve! How dare anyone even consider _not _going in there after those men? Damn it!"

"They've found them, Sam! A second team of SEALs is going after them; they may have already extracted them!"

"The very thought that you could be called back to active duty terrifies me."

"I know it does, Sweetheart, but I also know that should that happen, you'll conduct yourself as not only the naval officer you are, but also as an officer's wife, and, more importantly, a SEAL's wife. I have no doubt that you will set a positive example for the other wives, no matter how hard that is for you."

"Of course, I will, Steve. I couldn't let you down by falling apart. I just pray I never have to be that kind of example. . . My heart would literally stop beating if anything happened to you. I wouldn't want to live with you."

(Steve is stunned when Sam, who is one of the strongest people he knows, starts crying and snuggles close to him, her arms hugging him almost fiercely. Tightening his arms around her, Steve realizes that Sam is just blowing off steam and ridding herself of the stress that's been building up over the past few days. Hoping to lighten her mood, he throws out a comment that he hopes makes her laugh or, at the least, smile.)

"I don't want to live without you, either, Sam, but I think you're still a little stressed out. I'm pretty sure that if we're really quiet, we can work on a little more stress relief."

(And his tactic works.)

"Steve, my parents are _right across the hall_!"

"And your parents don't know we have sex?"

"Of course, they do, but . . . Just hold me, please?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

(The sound of the truck's engine stops and there are a few moments of confusion as several different voices begin speaking in rapid-fire Middle Eastern dialects. This continues until one voice, louder and stronger than the rest, rings out and there is instant silence. The SEALs hear the man speaking ask where the prisoners are being held, and they know that the time has come to execute their plan.)


	19. Chapter 19

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 11, 2011**

**A/N: As this is the 10****th**** Anniversary of the cowardly attacks on the United States of America, I am dedicating this chapter to all U.S. military personnel, all Public Safety workers, and all those who perished at the World Trade Center in New York City, the Pentagon in Washington, D.C., and in a field in Shanksville, Pennsylvania as well as the loved ones they left behind, and also the SEALs who were recently lost and their families and friends. My prayers are with all those who have been, and are, suffering because of these tragic events. God bless all of you and God bless the United States of America. Michelle**

(As Tony and his men wait for the man they've gone through Hell to find makes his way to the cell where they are being held, several different thoughts flash through each of their minds. For Tony, he thinks back to the events of September 11, 2001 when the world as he knew it changed dramatically. He didn't know anyone who died that day personally, but as an American he felt deep and intense grief at the massive loss of life as did many others. That single, horrifying event was the catalyst that determined his future; it is the reason that he was driven to become a U.S. Navy SEAL. In moments, he and his men will have their hands on one of the top leaders of the group responsible for that atrocity and so many others, and Tony's determination and resolve to carry out his mission strengthens. This is his chance to do something to bring those responsible for the horror of 9/11 to justice and, hopefully, give some peace to those left behind. . .

Senior Chief Tim Newton is also thinking on the events of September 11, 2001. A close friend of his, a fellow SEAL, chose not to re-enlist shortly before 9/11 so that he could return to his home and care for his aging parents. The man was in the North Tower when it collapsed and was killed as a result. From what Tim Newton was able to find out after 9/11, his friend helped countless numbers of people evacuate the building and was still inside searching for survivors when he died. Senior Chief Tim Newton also wants to complete this mission and capture the al Qaeda leader and return him to U.S. authorities. He can think of no better way to honor his friend. . .

Petty Officer Matt Brandt also has a strong desire to see their mission completed. For the past year, he has been dating a beautiful young woman whose uncle was a passenger on Flight 93 which went down in a field near Shanksville, Pennsylvania. Matt would like to be able to offer his girlfriend and her family some closure. . .

A sudden calm overtakes each of the SEALs as they slow their breathing, focus their thoughts, and prepare to achieve their objective. This mission isn't about them or even the man they were sent to capture. This mission is about each and every person who died on September, 11, 2001, their families and friends who were left to mourn, and the overall safety and security of their country. . .

Footsteps sound in the hallway outside the cell door as the al Qaeda leader makes his way to the cell where the SEALs are being held. The guards walking with him are telling him the American captives have refused to eat anything and have had very little water since they were taken prisoner and are very weak. They assure the man that he will be in no danger as the Americans will not be able to harm him. A cold smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, settles on Tony's face at the words falling confidently from the tangos mouths. . .

The door to the cell is unlocked and opened and the interrogator and four guards step inside. The darkness hides the fact that two of the SEALs are not immediately in their line of sight, and, as they step farther into the room, they are effectively trapped between Tony and the Senior Chief and the rest of the team. Moving quickly and efficiently, the five SEALs eliminate the four guards with their K-Bar knives so as to prevent alerting the remaining tangos outside the building with gunshots. Senior Chief Newton has the man they were sent after in a headlock and has one of his large hands over the man's mouth to prevent him from shouting out an alarm. The terrorist's flat, cold eyes stare down at the bloody bodies of his men lying on the floor and then he raises his gaze to meet Tony's. For just a moment, the two men simply look at one another as if sizing each other up. Finally, Tony walks over to stand directly in front of the man and moves his face close.)

"I have the distinct honor and pleasure of placing you under arrest for crimes committed against the United States of America, including, but not limited to the murder of nearly three thousand innocent people. More specific and formal charges will be forthcoming, but for now, know that, as of this moment, you terrorists activities are over. You will never again be able to harm another person."

(The terrorist leader, unable to speak because of Senior Chief Newton's hand, merely stares at Tony, but the look in his eyes is one which would send chills down the spines of any ordinary person. But U.S. Navy SEALs are not ordinary people and this man's attempt to infuse fear doesn't faze them one bit. Escorting the man out of the building, Tony emerges from the hallway just as the second SEAL team completes their efficient, and also quiet, elimination of the other al Qaeda operatives in the small camp. Minutes later, the two SEAL teams and their prisoner are in Navy helos en route to their command post. As soon as he is on board one of the helos, Tony makes his way forward and asks the pilot to contact their command post. Once communication is established, Tony's transmission is simple and to the point.)

"Wildfire leader to base. We are en route with an E.T.A. of twenty-seven minutes. . . Mission accomplished."


	20. Chapter 20

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 11, 2011**

(The next morning, Steve is awakened by the sensation of being jumped; literally. Thank goodness he hears Gracie's excited voice somewhere in the fog of sleep before his training kicks in and he reacts as a SEAL.)

"Uncle Steve, Uncle Steve, wake up! Wake up, Aunt Sam!"

"Gracie! Slow down and tell us what's wrong!"

"Get up and come in the den quick. There's something on t.v. you've gotta see! Come on!"

(And satisfied that she's got Sam's and Steve's attention, Grace jumps off of Steve and hurtles through the door across the hall to repeat the same exercise with her grandparents. Steve, knowing that Mike may react as a SEAL instead of a grandpa, however, flies out of bed and grabs Grace just as she is about to jump in his in-laws' bed.)

"Whoa, there, Gracie, Grandma and Grandpa might not appreciate your idea of waking people up."

"Steve, what on Earth is going on in here?"

"Sorry, Mike, but Grace thinks we all need to get up and go to the den. Something's on television that's got her all riled up."

"Well, then, I guess we'd better get up and take a look." 

(Kono is already in the den and glued to the flat screen television a moment later when Sam, Steve, Libby, and Mike all pile into the room. Grace, now that she has everyone up and in the den, plops down on the floor in front of Kono. As the four other adults enter the room, they hear the voice of a well-known, major network anchor.)

"The Pentagon confirmed this morning that one of the top three al Qaeda leaders has been captured by a team of Navy SEALs and is en route to an undisclosed location. While details are sketchy, we have learned that the SEALs were held captive for several days, but eventually overcame enemy combatants and captured the man who is, at this time, being identified only as 'Hassan'. As for the SEALs, while they all suffered minor injuries, only one was listed as serious. We'll have more details on this breaking story as they emerge."

(The anchor moves on to another story, but there isn't a sound in the Montgomery's den. Kono has a strained expression on her face, but no one can give her any details. Mike is just about to head back to retrieve his cellular phone when Kono's rings. Steve is standing next to the bar where the phone is lying and picks it up glancing at the caller I.D. before a smile breaks out on his handsome face and he hands the phone to Kono telling her it's Tony.)

"Tony? . . . Oh my God, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Babe. Got a couple of bruises, but I'm okay."

"Where are you? When are you coming home?"

"Can't tell you and I hope in a couple of days. Listen, K, I need you to do something for me, okay?"

"Anything. What do you need?"

"Dean Dodd . . . He's hurt, Kono, badly. He's got a brain injury and they've airlifted him to Ramstein. I've already talked to Adm. Henderson and he's going over to tell Lisa with the base Chaplain. I'd like for you to go, too. She's going to need a friend."

"Of course, I'll go, Tony, and I'm sure Sam and Steve will be glad to go, too. After all, it was Steve's team before it was yours."

"Good. Listen, Sweetheart, I don't know when I'll be able to get a call through to you again or exactly when I'll be home, but I'll try to call you again and let you know something more definite. . . I love you, K., you got me through this one, Babe."

"I love you, too, Tony, and don't worry about anything; I'll take care of it."

(After ending the call, Kono wipes the tears from her eyes and turns to face the others.)

"Dean Dodd has a serious head injury and is at Ramstein. Adm. Henderson and the base Chaplain are going over to tell Lisa. Tony wants me to go, as well."

"Hey, listen I heard you tell Tony that Dean was part of Steve's team before it was Tony's, so if you aren't up for this, Kono, not to worry. I'll be more than happy to stand-in for the C.O.'s wife."

"No, it's okay, Sam. That's part of my responsibility as Tony's wife, but I wouldn't mind if you and Steve went along."

"Consider it done, Kono."

"Thanks, Steve. Sam, could you call Adm. Henderson and find out exactly what time they're going over to Lisa's, please? I want to take a quick shower."

"On it."

(Sam and Steve head back into their bedroom to get what they need for showers and getting dressed while Kono heads into the master bedroom to do the same thing. Libby, looking a little misty-eyed and uncertain, turns to find Mike looking at her with a rueful smile on his face.)

"I think they've got this one, Libby."

"Yes, Mike, I think you're right."

"Don't know what to do with yourself, do you, Sweetheart?"

"Well, I've got to admit that I'm used to being the C.O.'s wife and taking care of things like this, and now. . ."

"Now there's not one but two young women who are more than capable of handling the situation?"

"Yes, but one of them is our daughter and I'm extremely proud of both of those girls."

"As am I, Libby, and I think having Steve along a Dodd's former C.O. will be a big help, too."

"Absolutely. I guess we'll just stay here and hold the fort."

"You've got the most important job of all, Grandma."

"What's that, Grace?"

"Taking care of me!"

(And Libby and Mike, both looking extremely guilty for having overlooked Grace, look at one another for a moment before Libby enfolds Grace in a big hug.)

"You're absolutely right, Grace. It was very foolish of me to think otherwise."

"It's okay, Grandma, I just want you to know that I think you're very, very, very important and I love you."

"Oh, Grace, I love you too, Sweet Girl!"


	21. Chapter 21

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 11, 2011**

(Just as Sam, Steve, and Kono, having taken showers and gotten dressed, are walking back into the den, Mike's cellular phone rings.)

"Good morning, Danny. . . Son, you're a little late. Grace apparently woke up early and was channel-surfing when she heard one of the news channels talking about a SEAL team. Of course, she didn't realize it was Tony's team, but she got Kono up and then woke the rest of us. . . . Tony's fine. The injured man is Dean Dodd. Kono, Sam, and Steve are going to meet Adm. Henderson and the base Chaplain at the Dodd's house in a little while to tell his wife. . . He has a brain injury, but we don't know how serious, yet. . . . Grace is just fine, Son, she and Libby are getting dressed. You and Caroline take your time. I expect the two of you could use a little tension-free time right about now. . .We'll see you later."

"Adm. Henderson said he and the Chaplain are going over to the Dodd's in about half an hour, so we need to start heading that way ourselves. You sure you're okay with this, Kono?"

"I'm sure, Sam. I am the team leader's wife, and it's my responsibility to be there for the other wives."

"Atta girl, but, seriously, if you start to feel overwhelmed, I'll stay with Lisa and Steve can bring you home. He reminded me last night that, although he's in the Reserves and not on active duty now, I'm still an officer's wife and I need to act accordingly should the need arise."

(Libby and Grace walk into the den and catch the last part of Sam's comments and Grace, bless her heart, tugs on Steve's pants with a puzzled expression on her sweet, little face.)

"Did you forget Aunt Sam outranks you, Uncle Steve?"

(And big, bad SEAL that he is, Steve absolutely melts at the expression on little Grace's face. Hunkering down so he can be on eye level with her, Steve smiles as he answers her.)

"No, Gracie, I didn't forget, but your Aunt Sam's also the wife of an officer, and officer's wives sometimes do things to help their husbands."

"Like go talk to other wives when their husbands get hurt?"

"Exactly."

"What else do officer's wives do, Uncle Steve?"

"Why don't you let your Grandma and me explain that to you, Grace? Your Aunt Sam and Uncle Steve and Kono need to get going."

"Okay, Grandpa. . . Drive carefully, Uncle Steve. Bye, Aunt Sam. Bye Kono. I love you."

"We love you, too, Nugget. Be good for Grandma and Grandpa."

(Twenty minutes later, Kono and the McGarretts arrive at the Dodd home at the same time as Adm. Henderson and the base Chaplain, Lt. Edwards. The three men and two women ring the doorbell and wait. Lisa and Dean Dodd have two children, a six year old boy, Tommy, and a little girl, Jennifer, who's just turned three. Lisa's father and brothers are also SEALs, and, when she opens the door and sees the group standing on her front porch, she squares her shoulders and remains calm although she turns a few shades paler. Immediately inviting them into the house, she waits until they are in the living room before asking the question she fears the most.)

"Is he dead?"

"No, Mrs. Dodd, your husband is not dead. He is seriously injured, however. He has a head injury and is currently being treated at Ramstein A.F.B. in Germany."

"Lisa, if you'll give us the numbers, we'll be glad to call whoever you need us to call for you."

"Thank you, Kono. Just let me get my phone from the kitchen."

(But the woman has taken no more than three steps before she falters and Steve quickly catches her and moves her to the sofa. In seconds, Kono is sitting on one side of the distraught woman and Sam is on the other. Steve and Adm. Henderson have absolutely no idea what they can do and feel helpless, but Lt. Edwards kneels down in front of Lisa Dodd, takes her hands in both of his and begins speaking to her in a comforting manner. Steve heads into the kitchen to locate Lisa's cellular phone and finds Tommy sitting at the table coloring while Jennifer sits in a high chair eating cereal. Smiling at the children, Steve softly calls Adm. Henderson into the kitchen. Steve then tells the Admiral he believes he's found something the two of them can do to help until family, friends, or neighbors arrive. Smiling his agreement, the Admiral sits down at the table and starts talking with Tommy about the picture he's coloring while Steve takes Lisa Dodd's cellular phone into the living room and hands it to his wife before returning to help the Admiral. Lisa asks Sam to call her neighbor and gives her the woman's name telling her the number is in the contacts list on her phone. Within minutes, not only that lady, but two more neighbors are in the Dodd's house and quickly take charge of the children. One of the neighbors calls Lisa's parents and they, too, are soon at the house. Kono talks with Lisa for several more minutes and assures her that anything she needs will be taken care of; no matter what it is. Sam also adds her assurances and Lisa, who has regained control, thanks both of them. Just before they leave, Sam pulls Lisa Dodd's father, retired Senior Chief Michaels, off to the side and tells him to call her and Steve if they need anything as Kono is due to deliver any day now. By the time Sam, Steve, and Kono leave the Dodd's home, they realize they've been there over four hours, and Kono is looking a little tired. They drive straight back to the Montgomery's house and find that Caroline, Danny, and Chin are already there; Lana had to go to work. Mike, Danny, and Chin are in the kitchen working on lunch and Caroline and Libby have straightened up the bedrooms and bathrooms and are sitting on the den side of the bar watching the three men work. As soon as Sam, Steve, and Kono are in the house, Libby makes sure that Kono is okay by giving her a thorough once-over with her eyes. Kono seems to be fine, but, surprisingly, it is Sam who appears pale and, frankly, a little shell-shocked. After making sure that Steve is getting Kono settled in the den, Libby takes her daughter's hand and pulls her into one of the bedrooms.)

"Are you all right, Sam?"

"Not really. How did you do this all those years, Mom? Lisa Dodd was sitting there perfectly calm one minute, and crying her eyes out the next. I had absolutely no idea what to say to her! All I could do was sit there and pat her on the back. I've never felt so useless in my entire life!"

"Oh, Sweetheart, I'm sure you were a big help to that young woman. Just you being there meant a lot to her."

"I hope so, Mom. Kono was unbelievable. She sat right down and started talking to Lisa like she'd been doing this kind of thing all her life."

"Good for her. . . This is about Steve, isn't it, Sam?"

(At her mother's softly spoken words, Sam raises tear-filled eyes to Libby and bursts into tears, which prompts Libby to put her arms around her daughter and hold her close.)

"I'm scared to death, Mom! I scared that Steve's going to be called back to active duty, and sent on an op that's going to get him killed!"

"Samantha, what's gotten into you? Steve is the head of the Governor's Tasks Force; do you honestly think, for one minute, that she's going to let Steve be called back to active duty?"

"Lisa Dodd looked so devastated, Mom. Like her world had come to an end and her husband is injured, not _dead_. Do you think Dad might be able to find a way to get her to Ramstein?"

"We can certainly ask him. . . Sam, I know you love Steve, but you're going to make yourself sick if you don't let go of this fear you have of losing him."

"I can't help it, Mom."

"Every time you start thinking like that, force yourself to think of all the good times you've spent together. Just like you did a few years ago before the two of you were married. You've done this before, Sweetheart, you can do it again. You have to; you're not only an officer, you're an officer's wife and a SEAL's wife, as well, and you know what's expected of you as such. Don't let Steve down."


	22. Chapter 22

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 11, 2011**

**A/N: For this story, the base hospital's OB unit will have LDR suites. LDR suites are basically regular hospital rooms where mothers stay from the moment of admission, through all the labor, the delivery, and until they are discharged to go home. They are only moved to a delivery room if there is a problem with the delivery. LDR suites are also usually furnished in a much nicer and much more comfortable manner than regular hospital rooms and are much larger, as well. Michelle**

(The rest of the afternoon and evening pass quietly, Lana arrives after work and dinner is relaxed, and they, once again, all pile into the den to watch a movie with Gracie. In a repeat of the night before, Mike has to wake the adults at the end of the movie and he realizes that he was the only one awake halfway through the movie. In fact, he's fairly certain that Grace fell asleep during the first twenty minutes. Lana, Chin, Caroline, and Danny are out the door in no time and Kono, Grace, Sam, and Steve quickly disappear into their rooms leaving him and Libby alone in the den. Noticing the slight frown on his wife's face, Mike locks up and then pulls her down on the sofa next to him.)

"Out with it, Libby."

"I'm worried about Sam."

"Oh?"

"Mike Thrasher, don't you dare sit there and tell me you haven't noticed something's been off with her the past few days!"

"She's worried about Tony, his team, and Kono, Libby. Add that to her duties at the base, and, yeah, she's been pretty stressed out the past few days, but she'll be fine. Steve will see to that."

"You really think that's all there is to it?"

"Yes, I really do. Now, it's late and I need my beauty sleep."

"Who are you trying to impress, Thrasher?"

"You."

"News flash for you, we're already married so you don't have to go out of your way to impress me."

"Yes, I do. I don't want to lose you to some other guy."

"As if. I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Mike, forever and always."

"Good, 'cause that's how much I love you, Libby, forever and always."

(Steve is awakened by someone tugging very hard on his arm and he realizes it's Gracie. He also realizes that it's still dark outside and his eyes dart to the bedside table and the digital clock which reads 0230 hours. His mind instantly snaps to full alert and he reaches over and gently shakes Sam even as he looks up at their niece.)

"What's wrong, Gracie?"

"It's Kono, Uncle Steve! She said she's having 'tractions again but they're different this time. Hurry!"

"Be right there, Gracie. Go tell Kono we're coming."

"You wake up my folks; I'll go see about Kono."

(Less than a minute later, Libby joins Sam in the master bedroom and one look is all she needs to take. Very calmly, Libby turns toward the doorway where Mike, Steve, and Grace are standing.)

"I believe little Mr. Montgomery has decided to make an early appearance. You two go get dressed while Sam and I help Kono. Grace, my dear, call you father and tell him the baby's coming and then get yourself dressed. As soon as we have Kono ready, Sam and I will dress while the two of you get her into the car. Any questions? No? Good, let's get going, people."

"Libby, are you sure I'm in 'real' labor this time?"

"Your contractions are eight minutes apart, dear. I'd say you've been in 'real' labor for some time. Now, let's get you dressed."

(In a matter of minutes, everyone is dressed, Caroline and Danny have arrived and everyone is on their way to the hospital. Steve called Chin at some point, and he and Lana are going to meet them at the base. Once there, Kono is admitted to a labor and delivery suite and, once she is in a gown and the nurses have a fetal heart monitor attached, everyone is allowed in to stay with her until time for the delivery. As excited as she is that her child is about to be born, Kono is also upset that Tony is not with her. Lt. Cmdr. Denning comes in to check her and shoos everyone, except Libby out into the hall until he's through. Mike takes advantage of this to make a couple of calls and try to find out where Tony is and what his E.T.A. to Pearl might be. Of course, he gets the standard answer: 'we'll have to call you back'. After several minutes, the group is allowed back into Kono's room and Lt. Cmdr. Denning tells them that Kono is, indeed, in actual labor although he thinks it may still be a few hours before she actually delivers. When he leaves the room, Mike tells Kono he's trying to find our where Tony is and when he'll be back at Pearl, but is having to wait for someone to call him back. By now, it's 0345 hours, and Grace is totally zonked. Caroline sits on one of the two loveseat-type sofas in the room and Grace lays down with her head in Caroline's lap. Sam and Libby are sitting in the two recliners on either side of Kono's bed, and Mike and Lana are sitting on the other loveseat opposite Caroline. Larry, Curly, and Moe are pacing the room like caged tigers. Mike, Caroline, and Lana are watching them in growing amusement while Sam and Libby try to keep Kono's mind off her increasing discomfort by talking about any topic they can get her to discuss. After a few minutes, though, Kono's gaze keeps wandering to the three men moving back and forth near the foot of her bed and she can't keep a smirk off her face. Libby, thoroughly disgusted with the lot of them, finally gets up, walks to the end of the bed, puts her hands on her hips, and glares at all three of them.)

"I thought I told you three yahoos to start acting more maturely and responsibly!"

"But, Libby, we haven't said a word!"

"And don't start now, Danny! Now, find a seat, and I don't care if you have to sit on the floor. If you can't manage that, go away! You're making me nervous and I'm not the one having a baby!"


	23. Chapter 23

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 12, 2011**

(Two hours later, Mike is still waiting on a return phone call regarding Tony's whereabouts, and Kono's contractions are getting closer together. Lt. Cmdr. Denning makes another appearance and everyone is sent outside again. Several minutes later, a nurse sticks her head out the door and asks Lana to step inside. Ten minutes after that, Lana reappears with a grin on her face.)

"This is it, guys. Little Eric should be here in another hour or so; maybe less."

"Damn, I wish Tony were here!"

"So does Kono, Caroline, but your Mom's got everything under control and Kono's fine."

(Inside the room, Kono is gritting her teeth against the pain of the latest contraction as Libby calmly talks her through it. They are waiting on someone from anesthesia to come down and start Kono's epidural, and Kono's praying that it won't be much longer. Labor hurts! A few minutes later, Kono gets her epidural and all is so right with the world again. Lt. Cmdr. Denning returns and is there to stay. It's time for Kono to start pushing and Libby's right there talking her through it all. Out in the hallway, everyone is either pacing or leaning against the wall outside Kono's room, except Grace who is calmly sitting on the floor watching the silly adults. One of the nurses leaves the room for a moment and when she returns she tells the group it shouldn't be very long now at all. Inside the room, Kono is panting as she is exerting a great deal of energy pushing. Libby's heart is about to break for the young woman, because Kono really wants her husband there. . .

Without warning, the door to the room bursts open and a harried-looking, BDU-clad Tony Montgomery rushes in and straight to his wife. One side of his face is bruised, but Kono could care less. The last thing Libby sees before quietly slipping from the room is Tony kissing his wife with everything he's got. Stepping out into the hall, Libby sees that the rest of her family is in a much better mood now that Tony has finally arrived, and she goes over to give Mike a kiss and hug. . . .

Tony is forced to stop kissing his wife when Lt. Cmdr. Denning interrupts them so Kono can continue pushing so their son can be born. One strong arm around Kono's shoulders to support her and holding her hand with his free hand, Tony gets into the spirit of things and quickly starts encouraging Kono to push. . . )

"Come on, K, you can do this. Push!'

"_We_ can do this now that you're here, and I _AM_ pushing!"

"Glad you made it, Lieutenant; you're son should be making his appearance any time now. All right, Kono, I need you to push hard with this next contraction. Ready? PUSH!"

(And just as the sun rises and its golden rays shine into the LDR from the window, Eric Kekoa Montgomery is born. The tiny, slippery baby begins to cry almost as soon as he slides free of his mother's body and he pinks right up. Kono and Tony are both misty-eyed as the doctor clamps the umbilical cord and smiles up at them. Handing Tony a pair of sterile, surgical scissors, the doctor show him where to cut the cord between the two clamps and has to hide a smile as he watches the big, bad Navy SEAL's hands shake as he makes the cut. Once that's done, Lt. Cmdr. Denning places the tiny, squirming baby on Kono's abdomen so she can get a good look at her son. In a matter of minutes, the baby has been cleaned up, wrapped in a blanket, and placed in his mother's arms. Tears are running, unchecked, down Kono's face as she gazes at her child's face. Little Eric has a head full of dark, silky hair and his eyes are the exact shade of blue as his father's. She knows that most babies have blue eyes when they're first born, but not this color. Her soft laughter mingles with her tears as she loosens the blanket and touches Eric's little hands. Not until she looks up at Tony, whose face is mere inches from hers, does she realize that her husband has tears streaming from his eyes, too, and he doesn't give a damn who knows it.)

"He's beautiful, K. _You're_ beautiful. God, I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Tony. I was so scared that you weren't going to be here in time."

"I know you were, Babe, but I'm here now and I have thirty days' leave, so you don't have to worry about me disappearing again for a while."

"He has your eyes."

"He looks like us both, Sweetheart. We've made one good-looking kid. . . You and Eric are my life, Kono; forever and always."

(The nurse asks if they ready for some company, and they both laugh as they realize they'd better let the rest of the family into the room before the group outside breaks the door down. Moments later, their family enters the room and all of them, yes, even the guys, tear up at the sight of the beautiful, loving mother, father, and child before them. Tony carefully takes his son from Kono and walks directly over to Libby and Mike where he leans down and gives the older woman a kiss on the cheek. Smiling gently, Tony lays the baby in her arms and everyone else crowds around Libby so they can get a good look at the newest member of the family. Quietly walking back over to Kono's bed, Tony perches on the edge of the mattress next to her, puts his arm around her, and takes her hand with his free one. They watch with a great deal of parental pride as their son is fussed over by everyone else. Passing the baby off to Sam, Libby walks over to the bed and kisses Kono on the cheek while patting Tony's hand.)

"He's a handsome baby boy, dear. I know the two of you must be so proud of him as you should be, and you should be proud of yourselves, too. You both did a wonderful job in getting that little fellow into the world."

"I only finished what you started, Libby. I can't thank you enough for taking care of my wife and son while I was gone."

"Nonsense! We're all family and family takes care of one another. Now, I'm going to chase all these people out of here and leave you two alone with your son so you can get to know one another. I'll be back later today, and I'm sure the rest of them will be, too. Just don't be afraid to tell any of us to get out if you don't want to be bothered."

"Thank you, Libby, for everything."

"You're welcome, dear."

(When Libby, Kono, and Tony turn their attention to the group of people in the room, they find that Eric is now being held by Chin and the rest of the adults are making "cooing" and other silly noises at the baby who is smiling up at everyone. Libby just shakes her head as the rest of the children are congratulating themselves on making Eric smile. Mike isn't saying a word. It is Grace, however, who has the last word. Catching the attention of Kono, Tony, and her grandmother, she rolls her eyes before loudly declaring. . . )

"Silly grownups, brand new babies smile when they have gas."


	24. Chapter 24

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 12, 2011**

(Over the course of the next few days, Kono's room is the most popular place on the base. Not only does her Five-O family visit constantly, but Tony's SEALs and their wives and girlfriends stop by, as well. Adm. Henderson and his wife come by and bring a beautiful, sterling silver picture frame for the baby, and Gov. Jameson stops in to visit and brings little Eric an adorable little outfit and sends Kono a beautiful arrangement of flowers. While Kono's still in the hospital, and because Tony spends every minute with her and little Eric, who is "rooming in" with Mom and only goes to the nursery for tests, to be weighed, etc., Libby, Sam, Caroline, and Lana clean the Montgomery's house from top to bottom, get all the laundry done, make sure the fridge and pantry are well-stocked, and have everything ready when Kono and Eric come home three days after his birth. Of course, the ladies see to it that they have dinner well under way when Tony brings his family home, and the guys, although they'd rather be beaten than admit it, are dying to have the opportunity to get their hands on little Eric without having to rush. Grace hasn't been to the hospital since Eric was born, but Libby has made sure she's there when they get home. As soon as Kono carries Eric into the house, Steve, Danny, and Chin move to smile and coo at him and Mike nearly snorts as they really do look like the Three Stooges. Little Grace is sitting very quietly on one of the sofas in the den, and Kono, sending a smile in the guys' direction, walks straight to the sofa and sits down next to Grace. Smiling down at the adorable little blonde, Kono makes Grace's day.)

"Would like to hold the baby, Grace?"

"Can I?"

"Of course, you can. All you have to do is remember to keep you arm under his little head because he's not quite strong enough yet to hold his head up by himself. Here, let me help you."

(In very short order, Grace is holding Eric all by herself and he's looking up at her with the sweetest expression on his little face. He's not smiling, but studying Grace closely and, deciding that he likes this little person, drifts off to sleep in her arms. Although Kono has sat right beside Grace the entire time the little girl's had the baby in her arms, she hasn't touched Eric or Grace since laying him in Grace's arms.)

"He likes you, Gracie, he feels safe with you. See how easily he went to sleep?"

"I like him, too, Kono, but he'd probably be more comfortable in his own bed."

"Probably so, Gracie, let's go put him down for a nap."

(Once the baby is asleep in his crib, Kono and Grace return to the den where Tony is practically snickering as he promises Steve, Danny, and Chin they'll get their turns holding Eric later. Libby discovers that she needs a couple of things from the store in order to complete dinner and asks Steve if he'll go get them for her. Of course he agrees immediately, and Sam uses the opportunity to bring everyone up to date on the progress for  
>Steve's surprise party. Sam has planned the event for the coming Saturday night at La Mer and Mike Grayton has promised her he'll take care of everything. All Sam has to do is get Steve there. To that end Sam makes sure that everyone knows that she's telling Steve that Tony wanted everyone to have dinner at the restaurant on Saturday night to celebrate little Eric's arrival. Tony, glad to be home and part of an op that <em>isn't<em> going to get him killed for a change, is only too eager to take care of this for Sam. As soon as Steve gets back, Tony casually brings up the subject of the dinner party while they're all having dinner. Everyone agrees that it would be nice for them to all have dinner together _without_ any of them having to cook it, and the matter is settled. Just as Kono is finishing her dinner, Eric makes his presence known and Kono heads to the fridge for a bottle of formula while Tony heads to the nursery to retrieve his son. In no time, Kono has the bottle at the appropriate temperature, and hands it and a cloth diaper to Tony. The man's obviously a quick learner because he throws the diaper over one shoulder, settles the baby in one arm, and holds the bottle at exactly the right angle for the baby to get the formula without choking.)

"I'm impressed, Son."

"Don't be, Admiral. K wanted to nurse the baby but that didn't work out so, as soon as we figured out Eric was going to be on a bottle, I underwent extensive training for this particular op under the watchful eye of my wife."

"I have news for you, Lieutenant, that's the first of many types of intensive training you're in for now that your son is here."

"Yes, Sir, but I don't mind at all."

(And so saying, Tony sits the empty bottle on the table, shifts the baby onto his shoulder, and begins to gently pat his little back. A minute or so later, Eric emits a healthy burp and Tony cradles his little body again and wipes his tiny mouth.)

"Okay, now that you've fed him, hand him over, Tony."

"No problem, Steve. The diapers and baby wipes are on the changing table."

(The snickers that meet Tony's statement are quickly squelched as Steve sends a defensive glare in the general direction of the table.)

"Hey! I'll have you all know that I am perfectly capable of changing a diaper!"

"No one said a word, Steve."

"Didn't have to, Sam."

(And looking back down at the baby in his arms, Steve's expression changes to one of total sweetness and Caroline promptly kicks Danny under the table before he can say something he shouldn't. Talking to the baby as he heads to the nursery, Steve fails to notice that several people, make that six people are creeping down the hall behind him. In short order, Steve has little Eric's bottom cleaned, a fresh diaper on the baby, and his little pajamas snapped back together. When he picks up the baby and turns around, he sees Caroline's strawberry blonde ponytail whip around the corner and looks down at the baby, speaking loudly enough so that the guilty parties can hear him as he walks back into the den.)

"I'm onto these people, Eric, and payback's going to be something they're not going to like. You with me, Little Buddy?"

(And much to Steve's extreme delight, little Eric Montgomery gurgles happily and loudly.)


	25. Chapter 25

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 12, 2011**

(The day of Steve's surprise party is a busy one for Sam. She has to run by La Mer to talk with Mike Grayton about a couple of details and she gets a call and has to go in to the base for a couple of hours to take care of a slight emergency. She doesn't get home until after three in the afternoon. Steve immediately realizes that his wife is not happy when she walks through the door, but he just smiles as he follows her up the stairs to their bedroom. Steve McGarrett knows _exactly_ how to make his wife deliriously happy and he proceeds to do just that. As he quietly closes the door to their bedroom, he hears Sam muttering under her breath as she begins to peel the jeans and tank top from her shapely body.)

"Of all the stupid, idiotic, irresponsible behavior I've seen in my time, this is one of the top three! I'm so going to make Ensign Carter wish he'd never been born!"

"Sam."

"The very idea of pulling a stunt like that! He's going to be cleaning the damned latrine with a toothbrush for the next two years!"

"Sam"

"I had to waste _three hours_ of my Saturday on his stupid, idiotic, irresponsible. . ."

"You already said that, Sam."

"Well, he acted stupidly, idiotically, and irresponsibly!"

"How about you stop thinking about Ens. Carter and start thinking about me? We've got plenty of time before we have to meet everyone at La Mer, and I've got the perfect op planned just for us."

(By now, Sam is down to a sea foam lacy bra and matching bikini panties and Steve's voice has taken on a very husky quality. Turning to face her husband, Sam nearly swallows her tongue because, as she was cursing Ens. Carter and snatching off her jeans and tank top, Steve was shedding _all_ of his clothes. He stands proudly before her naked as the day he was born and her mouth waters at the sight of his six-pack abs, rock-hard pecs, muscular shoulders and thighs, and the very visible proof of his desire for her. Finally lifting her gaze to meet his eyes, Sam sees the molten heat in his eyes and her knees go weak and, now, her mouth goes dry as she weakly utters her opinion of her husband's perfect body.)

"Dear God. . . "

"You forget about Ens. Carter, yet?"

"Who?"

"That's my girl."

(And Steve sweeps Sam up into his strong arms and carries her to their bed where he drops her in the middle and fits his body to hers before she can blink. All rational thought flies out of Sam's brain as Steve's mouth captures hers in a searing kiss and his hands move over her body demandingly. She closes her eyes and just _feels_.)

"God, Sam, I love you so much. I didn't _live_ until I met you. You are the most precious person in the world to me."

"Oh, God, Steve, how are you . . . Even capable of . . Talking right now?"

"I needed to tell you, Baby."

"Show me."

"Gladly."

(Steve's hot, wet mouth moves over every inch of Sam's highly-sensitized body in a maddeningly slow manner that has her gasping and begging long before he's through. When he reaches her essence and stops there, Sam nearly comes off the bed as the exquisite sensations that wash over her, but Steve's strong hands hold her hips still. She is literally sobbing his name and begging him to take her by the time he can wait no longer, and he swiftly moves back up her body and enters her in one, hard thrust causing her to gasp. For several long minutes, neither of them moves in the slightest; they simply stare into the depths of one another's eyes, and Sam, already close, falls over the edge. Steve closes his eyes and grits his teeth in an effort to hold back as Sam's release washes over him. Finally, he has enough control to start moving ever so slowly within her and drops soft kisses on her face, shoulders, and chest until he latches onto the sweet spot on her collarbone, and, just like that, Sam is gone again. Steve increases the speed of his movements until, when Sam reaches the pinnacle a third time, he goes with her. Collapsing onto the bed beside her, Steve pulls her sweat-slickened body close to his and holds her close, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.)

"How is it possible that every time we make love it's so much better than the time before, Steve?"

"Maybe because we love each other that much more every time."

"Oh my God, but you are the most amazing man!"

"Noticed that, did you?"

"Stop! I'm being serious here, Steve. . . I love you more than my next breath. When I think of how long I kept us apart because of my stupidity. . "

"None of that matters, Sam. The only thing that matters now is that we're together and will be for the rest of our lives."

(Sam is wearing a short, sleeveless dress of ecru lace over a pale gold under slip and matching pale gold, strappy heels, a diamond teardrop necklace and matching earrings that were a present from Steve, a gold anklet and matching bracelet, and has left her golden-blonde hair down to cascade around her shoulders and down her back and Steve's breath catches when he turns from the mirror where he was straightening his tie and sees her for she has never looked more beautiful to him. Sam and Steve, although he doesn't know it, are the last two to arrive at La Mer that evening, and Mike Grayton, the restaurant's owner and one of Steve's former SEALs, meets them at the entrance and leads them back to the largest of the private dining rooms. When they step through the door, the room is pitch black and Steve is confused; until Mike flips a switch and the room, and everyone in it, is bathed in bright light and the fairly large crowd of people yells, "Surprise!"

Steve is astonished to see Libby and Mike, Caroline, Grace, and Danny, Kono and Tony, holding little Eric, Lana and Chin, all of the SEALs from Tony's team and their wives or girlfriends, except the Dodds, Admiral and Mrs. Henderson, and Gov. Jameson and her husband grinning at him. A huge white banner with navy blue and gold letters spells out "Happy Birthday, Steve" and hangs on one of the walls and a huge birthday cake with white icing and the gold Navy SEAL Trident in the center sits on a table below the banner. Wrapping one arm around Sam's waist, Steve pulls her to him and gently touches the side of her face with his other hand as he looks down into her beautiful, emerald green eyes.)

"I so cannot believe you ran this op without me knowing about it, Sam."

"So am I, but I'm glad it worked."

"I love you, Beautiful."

"Right back at you, Sailor."

(Everyone mingles and, of course, little Eric Montgomery, is the most popular male at the party, and dinner is wonderful. Steve decides to go ahead and cut his cake before presents are opened and makes sure everyone has a piece before he sits at the at one of the tables facing everyone to open his gifts. He gets some great gifts and then there's Danny's present: The Idiot's Guide To Cellular Phone Usage, which Danny explains is so that Steve will learn how to call for back-up. This elicits a great deal of laughter and Steve finds another book, one he's been wanting for some time, under the gag gift. . .

The last present Steve opens is Sam's. He removes the gold and green bow and the white paper, lifts the top of the box, pulls back the tissue, and . . . Stops dead still for a moment. Slowly looking up from the contents of the box to Sam, he knows his eyes are glittering with unshed tears just as much as hers are but he doesn't care. Standing up, he pulls his wife to him and kisses her deeply right there in front of everyone. Total silence fills the room and the expressions on people's faces range from confused to inquisitive. Finally, Tony steps over and looks down into the box and a tremendously huge grin spreads across his handsome face. After Kono, Caroline and Gov. Jameson ask him what's in the box, Tony reaches down and holds up Sam's gift to Steve for everyone to see. Entwined gold and green threads spell the words, "_I Love My Daddy_" on a white, linen baby bib.)


	26. Chapter 26

"**Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Our Ohana"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #7 in the Salvation series. Mr. and Mrs. Tony Montgomery announce the birth of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 12, 2011**

(Once everyone sees the baby bib and realizes that Sam is pregnant, smiles, tears, and a loud jumble of questions fill the air. Libby, in a rare moment of being completely speechless, grabs onto Mike and holds on for all she's worth as tears of joy stream from her eyes. When she pulls back from her husband's robust hug, Libby sees that Mike is unashamedly crying, as well. Caroline, totally beside her self, has a grin a mile wide on her beautiful face and takes the opportunity to kiss her husband hard and fast before she bursts into unrestrained laughter. Danny, totally the great, big softie everyone knows he is, hugs his wife tightly and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. Everyone else is reacting with varied amounts of happy shock and even Gov. Jameson gets misty-eyed, accepting the handkerchief her understanding husband hands to her.

While everyone else is trying to absorb the news, Steve lifts his head from Sam's and uses his thumbs to gently wipe the tears from her beautiful face. Her hands gently return the favor, and he presses his forehead to hers for a moment before he can trust himself to speak.)

"You have . . Damn. . . You have given me the most precious, most amazing gift I've ever received, Beautiful. I couldn't love you any more if I tried. Thank you, Sam."

(And, of course, Steve's gently uttered words cause her to start crying again.)

"I didn't accomplish this op on my own, Sailor."

"No, but you were willing to try again. You were willing to ground yourself for months to have my baby, our baby, and I can't find the right words to tell you how much that means to me,"

"I think you just did, Steve, and, for the record, having your baby is the one thing that will make my life complete. Being your wife and the mother of your child are the most important things in the world to me and nothing, not even flying can even come close. I will love you forever and always, Steve."

"Forever and always, Sam."

(Just as they are completing this exchange, a rousing round of applause fills the room, and they are instantly surrounded by their loved ones who offer them hugs and congratulations, and the questions immediately start flying from all sides at once. Sam looks a little overwhelmed and not quite capable of coherent speech at the moment, so Steve, slips one arm around her waist and raises his hand in an effort to get everyone's attention. When the room finally quiets down, Steve, swiping at his tears once more, looks down into Sam's beautiful eyes and back up to the crowd.)

"When Sam and I lost the baby all those months ago, a very kind, wonderful man talked to both of us about our loss. He was Sam's doctor at Ramstein when she and Caroline were forced to eject, and he shared a personal loss he and his wife had suffered that was similar to ours. He also told us that, when we were ready, we should see an obstetrician. Four months ago, we did just that. We went out to the base and sat down Lt. Cmdr. Denning for a long talk."

(Now that she has regained her composure for the most part, Sam picks up the conversation.)

"I suspected I might be pregnant about a week ago so I went straight over to the base hospital and saw Lt. Cmdr. Denning. Turns out, I was right. That's why I haven't flown in over a week, Admiral, and won't be flying for about seven and a half months or so. Cmdr. Denning did some tests and both the baby and I are fine, and we'll have a better idea of my actual due date when I go back in for another appointment next week."

(And big, bad SEAL that he is, Senior Chief Tim Newton shouts a an extremely loud and extremely robust "Hoo Rah" that is echoed by every SEAL in the room and followed by a thunderous round of applause. Libby is the first person to her daughter and son-in-law and hugs both of them fiercely initiating another round of crying by both her and Sam, but they are both laughing, too. Mike doesn't stop at just shaking Steve's hand but pulls him into a hug as well, and Steve is extremely grateful that, if his parents can't be present for this happy occasion, Sam's can.

Grace has been standing next to Kono and she quietly makes her way through the maze of grown ups to her Aunt Sam and Uncle Steve. Tugging on Steve's pants leg to get his attention, Grace smiles when Steve looks down and smiles at her and picks her up into his arms so she can talk to him and Sam both. With her little arms around Steve's neck, Grace looks over at Sam with a serious expression on her face.)

"Are you really going to have a baby, Aunt Sam?"

"Yes, Nugget, I really am."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Don't know yet, Gracie, and Uncle Steve and I have decided that we don't want to know until the baby's born; we want it to be a surprise."

"I like surprises. Uncle Steve?"

"Yes, Gracie?"

"Do you think you could talk to Danno and ask him if he and Mom will have a baby?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Gracie? All you have to do is tell Danno and your Mom you want a little brother or sister and I'm sure they'll be glad to give it some thought."

"Okay. Uncle Steve?"

"Yes, Gracie?"

"I'm glad you're going to be a Daddy."

"Me, too, Sweetheart."

"Hmmm. I guess I'll have to call you 'Uncle Steveo', now."

"Um, no, Grace, I think 'Uncle Steve' will be just fine."

(For the remainder of the evening, Steve can be seen with his arm around Sam's still slender waist or his hand resting protectively over her abdomen as she stands in front of him while they're talking with various people. When they finally get home, Sam heads straight into their bedroom to change into a nightgown and brush her teeth. Ten minutes later, she comes out of the bathroom to find that Steve is nowhere to be seen. Puzzled, she steps out into the hallway and finds Steve standing in the door of the bedroom closest to theirs with a thoughtful expression on his handsome face. When Sam quietly joins him, he pulls her in front of him so that her back is resting against his chest and gently rubs his palm over her still-flat abdomen where their child is growing. Closing her eyes and smiling as she leans back against her husband, Sam is completely content.)

"What are you doing out here, Steve?"

"Thinking. I'm going to call the contractor who did our bedroom and bath first thing in the morning and get him to look at this and see what he can do about cutting a doorway through the wall from this room to ours."

"We have a few months, Steve."

"Yeah, Sam, I know, but I want to make sure everything's ready for our baby well before he or she gets here. I want us both to enjoy every minute of this pregnancy and we can't do that if we're stressing about getting the nursery ready."

"Steve, I have a feeling that, between my mother, Caroline, Kono, and Lana, we won't have to worry about getting the nursery ready. In fact, I'll bet you twenty bucks that Mom will be on the phone first thing in the morning wanting me to meet her for lunch at the O Club so we can discuss what colors we're going to use in the nursery."

"Nope, not going to take that bet 'cause I'd lose. . Sam, I know that everybody's going to have suggestions, but you do the nursery the way you want it done."

"Nope. _We're _going to do the nursery and everything else connected to this baby the way _we_ want it done, Steve. We're two halves of a whole and we do this together; forever and always."

"Forever and always, Beautiful."

**A/N: We've reached the end of this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. I had mixed feelings about Sam being pregnant, but I sensed that was something a lot of you wanted from your reviews and some private messages I've received. Now that the McGarrett's are expecting, you may rest assured that things are going to be funny, heart warming, intense, and dramatic in the stories to come in this series. If you have any suggestions as to what type of storyline you'd like to see in the next installment, please send me a private message. I write to entertain others, but I love to hear from all of you and will use your suggestions wherever and whenever I can. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Michelle**


End file.
